Exhausted Knots
by crazednthu
Summary: Sequel to “The ties that bind.” Hermione thought it would get easier after leaving Hogwarts but little did she know that the real problems were just about to begin. Holding on to so much not only pulls on the tie but weakens the knot.
1. In the Beginning

Hello! So, this is the sequel to "The ties that bind." If you haven't read it, I highly recommend you do so everything in this story will make sense. Well, here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione sighed and wiped her forehead. It was a hot day in July and her entire body was sticky and her legs were incredibly achy. She had looked for the past two hours for a job. Every place she went to was either looking for full-time only or didn't have any openings. She wanted to go back home, but it was her forth day searching. She had to find something.

While walking down Diagon Alley, Hermione saw a small bookshop called _The Dusty Spine_. It was not far away from Olivander's Wand Shop. She moved her fried hair out of her eyes and adjusted her shirt and skirt. With a smile, she opened the door and walked in. The front of the store had a wooden counter and a register. The shop was very small and was overly stuffed with book shelves full o f books. There were only two round tables and one large square table in the shop. There was only one wizard in an impressive set of robes sitting at a round table reading.

Hermione cleared her throat and walked up to the counter. She tapped the bell on the counter a couple of times. She heard loud coughing coming from a room behind the counter. A very old man in dingy black robes emerged. He had very little hair and the bit that he did was gray. "Can I help you?" he asked with a shaky voice.

Hermione winced and tried not to seem frightened. She was sure the man needed medical attention. "Um, yes, my name is Hermione Granger. I was wondering if you were hiring."

The man gave her a once over. "Why? Are you looking for work?"

Hermione wished she had put her hair into a ponytail. She knew the heat made it look like weeds coming out of her scalp. "Yes, I am. I'm looking for a part-time position."

"Well, I am looking for help but do you have any skills in books? Are you familiar with Roger Fannin or Quala Jenkins?" the man asked.

Hermione felt heat on her neck but gave a sweet smile. "Fannin wrote memoirs on his exploration of dragon territory in 1617. Jenkins was the first witch to become chairman of the Scottish Wizarding Defense League in 1946 and wrote an autobiography on her experiences along with her part in the first war wave against Voldemort."

The man's light eyes grew. "My, my, for a girl your age I must say I'm impressed."

"I'm eighteen. I just graduated from Hogwarts back in June. I'm looking for a place to work. I'm starting an internship with the Siegfried Curse Breaker Program," Hermione said with pride.

"That's an accomplishment. My grandson is a curse breaker. It's tough work," the man said, coming from behind the counter.

Hermione was surprised at how easily he walked. "Well, I got ten OWLs. I'm ready for it."

The man smiled and held out his hands. "Well, you've sold me. My name is Terry Hawthorn. I'm the owner, and I'll be your boss."

Hermione squeezed his hand back. "Oh, thank you sir."

"When do you think you can start?" Mr. Hawthorn asked.

"Anytime," Hermione said.

Mr. Hawthorn nodded. "Well, I'm doing inventory on Sunday and the store will be closed that morning. Can you be here at 7 A.M.?"

"Yes sir. I will definitely be here," Hermione said beaming.

Hermione couldn't wait to get back home to tell Ron.

"I got a job!" she yelled as she came into the house.

"That's great, love," Ron said from the kitchen. Hermione sat her bag down and walked into the kitchen.

Ron was holding Nathan in a small tub that had soapy water in it on the kitchen table.

"Oh, I missed bath time," Hermione whined. Nathan turned his head a bit after hearing her voice. He smiled and made incoherent noises. "Oh, I missed you too." She kissed the top of his head where damp, bright red hair stuck out.

"And what about the daddy? Was he not missed?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him. "Yes, I missed you too."

Ron smiled at her and took Nathan out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around him and headed to their bedroom. Hermione followed him while taking off her shoes.

"So, what job did you get?" Ron asked before lying Nathan on the bed and drying him off.

Hermione watched Nathan kick and grab at the towel. She picked up a stuffed broomstick toy from the bed and handed it to him. Nathan snatched it away and gnawed on it. "Well, I was worried at first. Mr. Hawthorn is quite scary. It's a bookstore named The Dusty Spine."

"Oh, I've been there before. Never inside of course but when I've went to Diagon Alley with Percy once, he stopped by there. I'm so proud of you," Ron said. After putting baby lotion on Nathan, he snapped him in a blue one piece that Ginny and Luna had got for him.

"Can you give me a bath next?" Hermione asked.

Ron gazed at her. "I'd love to but this bloke wore me out. It took me ages to get him to eat that vegetable rubbish. He got it all over me." Ron pulled off his shirt and threw it in their small hamper.

Hermione bit her lip. She was already hot and sticky and Ron only made it worse. His long, lean body was rather fit and freckly. He and Harry spent many days playing quidditch together at the Burrow. His short, red hair complimented his crystal blue eyes perfectly and his lips were as red and pouty as always.

"Is it napping time for Nathan?" she asked.

Ron snorted and picked him up. "If you can do it, yes."

Hermione picked him up and he grabbed at her necklace. "Can you get me some water? It is so hot out there," Hermione said. She sat with Nathan on their ugly forest green couch.

"When do you start?" Ron said. He handed her a grass and sat next to her.

"He wants me there Sunday at seven," Hermione said. Nathan put his head against her chest.

"In the morning? Shit, that's early," Ron said.

Hermione rocked Nathan. He tried to keep his eyes open but he never lasted long after a bath. After about ten minutes, he was gone. "There, he's asleep."

She carried him to his tiny room and placed him in his crib. "Still want that bath?" Ron asked against her neck as she rubbed Nathan's cheek. She pushed against him and led him into their room.

Ron closed the door and pushed her on the bed. "We have to be quiet," Hermione said while quickly pulling off her skirt and shirt. She turned the baby monitor on that her parents gave her.

Ron smirked and pulled off his shorts. He slowly walked over to her and picked up his wand from the chipped, side table. He flicked it at the closed door. "Now, you see muggle born, there's this thing that we wizards have, it's called magic. I just put a silencing charm on the door." He got on top of her and licked her neck. Hermione threw her head back and whimpered. "You can be as loud as you want to."She felt Ron pull down her bra straps. "Bloody hell you're gorgeous," he whispered.

Hermione wanted to respond but couldn't. Ron's tongue was on her breast. He sucked on her softly. "Ron," she panted. She pulled on his hair. "Please, I can't take it today."

Ron smirked and licked her nipple again. "Tell me how great I am."

"You're the best. You're a god. I will pray at your feet every night if you want," Hermione said at once.

Ron didn't seem satisfied. "You're no fun Hermione." He pulled away from her and opened their side table drawer. He pulled out two tubes of contraception potion. She wasted no time drinking hers. As soon as Ron was done she pulled him down to her and kissed him. She could taste his sweetness even through the pickle juice after taste.

Ron moaned in her mouth and ran his hands down her thighs. He pulled at her underwear and Hermione lifted herself so he could take them off. Hermione's own hands worked on his boxers. Ron abandoned her mouth and stared at her. "What is with you today?"

Hermione blushed, "It's been a really hot day and we haven't been together in a long time. I miss your body."

Ron developed a blush of his own. "I've missed yours too." He put his mouth over hers once more and entered her. Hermione cried out. She immediately pulled away and whimpered.

"Gods Ron, you feel amazing," she growled.

Ron slowly pumped in and out of her. His movements were perfect and strong. Hermione didn't need that long. Only after a bit of time, she could already feel herself close. "R-Ronald," she whimpered.

"Already?" Ron moaned in both pleasure and astonishment. Hermione nodded. "Blimey, I must be getting really good at this. Give me a minute, yeah?"

Hermione bit her lip and tried to hold it in. Ron's movements went faster. His breathing turned into breathless moans. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to hold it. "Holy fuck! Oh, I'm there," he choked. He pumped even harder inside her body.

Hermione couldn't take it. She cried out and released the steaming bliss from her stomach. Her movements must have stirred Ron because a moment later he gave a choked cry and came inside her.

He collapsed on top of her and slowed his movements. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead over and over again. Ron kissed and sucked on her shoulder. He looked up at her. Hermione ran a shaky hand across his sweaty forehead. "Thank you," she said stupidly.

Ron snorted, "What? Am I some kind of whore or something?"

"Well, I don't have any money to give you," Hermione said honestly.

Ron bit her neck rather hard. "Well, you can pay me by taking a shower."

Hermione frowned a bit. "Are you saying I smell?"

Ron traced her mouth. "Hey, I'm not the one to judge."

Hermione hit his cheek softly. "You're so rude, but I can't deny it. I told you it was a hot day. Will you get my back?"

"That's not all I'll get," Ron whispered before kissing her neck again.

Hermione wanted to tell him that in order to shower they had to leave the bed, but when she felt his fingers slip between her thighs, she gave up. She could always shower later.

* * *

Hermione's alarm went off. She clumsily lifted her arm and hit it. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Hermione felt like she just shut them. Once again Nathan fussed through the night. He really hated the state of his cramped room. It took her and Ron half the night to calm him. She glanced at Ron. He looked gorgeous asleep but she frowned anyway. Ron lightly snored and seemed peaceful in a deep slumber. He didn't have to get up at 6:30 A.M. to get ready for work. In fact, he didn't start work for a couple of more weeks.

Hermione rolled out of bed and took a very quick and hot shower. She pulled on her black pants, solid green shirt, and black robes. She kissed Ron softly and turned the volume on the baby monitor all the way up. She then leaned in Nathan's room and gently kissed him. She was relieved that he didn't stir.

Thankfully, she arrived at the book store right on time. She tried opening it but it was locked. Mr. Hawthorn quickly came to door and opened it for her. "Ms. Granger, your punctuality is flattering," he said.

Hermione smiled and walked in. "I hate being late."

He nodded and motioned her to one the round tables. Hermione took a seat and he sat across from her. "Well, I don't have much help here. I'm here every day and there are two other employees other than you. One is full time, Carl Thompson and Kara Kelly is a part time employee as well. I'll start you out with stocking. You can get to know where the books go and you can help inventory and locate books for customers. In a few weeks I can bring you to the register. How is that?"

"That sounds great. I love books so this is a dream for me," Hermione said.

"Now, this isn't a posh or new age shop. I've been here for a long time and I don't care about the hipness and what have you that a lot of other shops care about. I employ three including you. I hope that you don't intend on getting rich working here," Mr. Hawthorn explained.

Hermione felt a bit of heat on her cheeks. She and Ron did not have a lot of money. They were really depending on his job to bring in a lot of the money they would have, but she still wanted to help as much as she could. "No, I'm not trying to get rich, just get by," Hermione said honestly.

Mr. Hawthorn smiled. "Aren't we all, love? Now, as you see I'm not open on to the public on Sundays. I normally inventory and make my shipments but I'm open every other day from eight to six. What times are you looking to work?"

"Any time I can but it has to be in the mornings. My internship starts in a week and it's from noon to 4:30. It's Monday through Friday," Hermione explained.

"Can you work evenings on the weekends?" Mr. Hawthorn asked.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She should have said that she couldn't because she would have to watch Nathan in the evenings, but she didn't. Mr. Hawthorn seemed to have a lot of respect for her and she didn't want to ruin it already. So instead she said, "I'm sorry, but it's just not possible. I have…another job."

Mr. Hawthorn gave her a look but nodded just the same. "Alright dear, well, I can give you Monday through Saturday. How does 7 A.M. to 11:30 A.M. sound? It will give you the hours and I will finally have someone to help we mend a lot of the older books that are still in storage."

"That's sounds lovely," Hermione said. She held out her hand to Mr. Hawthorn and he shook it. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem dear. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. You don't have to wear robes in here. It's gets rather hot sometimes. I only do because I'm too old and too tired to change my wardrobe. Black pants and a solid colored shirt is fine." Hermione nodded and took off her robes. Her back was beginning to stick to her shirt. "Now, if you'll join me for the inventory, I'll show you around and tell you about the books I sell."

Hermione got up from the table and followed him the bookcases. For the next four hours, she handled more books than she ever had in her seven years at Hogwarts and she loved every minute of it.

By the time she got home, her hands were sore and her back ached. All she wanted was a nap. When she walked in the house she saw Harry and Ginny on the floor playing with Nathan. Ron was in the kitchen. "Hey, how was work?" Harry asked.

Hermione tried her best to smile. "Oh, it was fine. I just helped with inventory. For a small shop that place holds a lot of books."

"Well, I missed you and so did Nate," Ron said. He kissed her softly and sat on the floor with the others. Hermione sat on the couch.

She watched Ron sit Nathan in his chair and feed him. She knew Nathan hated the canned potatoes and peas but Ron made faces at him and occasionally ate a bit to make him eat as well. Nathan responded greatly to it and took the food in large gulps. He smiled and laughed at Ron's silliness. Hermione gave a heavy sigh. She still didn't feel as close to Nathan as she knew Ron did.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Ginny asked joining her on the couch.

Hermione shrugged, "Nothing, I'm just a bit tired."

"Oh, we won't stay long. I just wanted to talk to Ron about the quidditch game," Harry said.

"I forgot all about that," Hermione said truthfully.

"Well, I don't know why you would. The Cannon's are playing against the Boulders. It's next weekend. It will be the last thing I do before I start work," Ron said while trying to get Nathan to eat more peas.

"And the last thing I do before camp," Harry whispered.

For a while the four of them sat around and talked but they slowly noticed how tired Hermione was and Harry and Ginny left. Ron placed Nathan in his crib and gave him his bear to play with as he went to sleep. He joined Hermione on the couch and yawned.

"Why are you so tired?" Hermione asked.

"Nathan. He's so busy. Plus, I tried cleaning that mold or whatever the hell it is under the kitchen sink. I'm rubbish at cleaning spells, so I mostly just made it smoke," Ron explained. Hermione nodded slightly. Ron gave her a look. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just really tired. I'll be working mostly Monday through Saturdays from 7 to 11:30," Hermione explained.

"I've been talking to Kingsley and dad. They don't have a lot of information about my job right now. I'm getting worried. I hope this works out," Ron said.

"Me too, I'm not going to make much money at the bookstore," Hermione said. She looked at the coffee table. An envelope laid on it with her name on it. "When did this come?"

Ron frowned at the letter. "Oh, um, this morning. I'm sorry, I forgot about it." Hermione suppressed an eye roll and opened it. It was from the internship. "What does it say?" Ron asked.

"Just a reminder about meeting next week at the ministry for the program," Hermione said.

"Wow, I can't believe it's already here. That's great, yeah?" Ron asked. He searched her eyes and knew something was up. "It is great…right?"

Hermione licked her lips and looked away for a minute. She turned back to him and took a deep breath. "It's Paul."

Ron's eyes immediately flashed red. "What about him?"

"He'll be there," Hermione said quietly.

Ron appeared in shock. "Why? Why is he going to be there?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well, he was apart of the internship last year. I know he already has a job there and he may be helping."

"What are you saying?" Ron asked with a frown.

"All I'm saying is that I'll probably see him. He may talk to me and we'll probably have to work together," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not trying to upset you. I told you that I will never lie to you again. I don't want to keep this in. I want you to know that I'll be around him and will have to interact. Now, if that bothers you too much I won't go. The internship is not worth us not being okay," Hermione explained.

Ron chewed on his lip and played with a loosed string on a couch cushion. "Well, of course it bothers me but you've worked too hard not to go. I know how much this means to you-"

"It will never mean as much to me as you do," Hermione interrupted.

Ron smiled a bit and nodded. He looked away and looked back to her. His blue eyes were a bit darker. "I told you that I trust you…just…I mean," Ron took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, "just don't sleep with him, okay?" he asked jokingly.

Hermione blushed, "I think I can pull that off."

Ron smiled at her a bit. Hermione knew what he was thinking. He didn't think it was going to be as simple as that and Hermione honestly felt the same way. Paul Douglas never made anything simple.

* * *

Oh, I think this is a good place to stop. So much is already building up! I know this chapter was not that exciting but I had to get all this starting crap out of the way so you know where everyone is at. I promise it gets better from here, so REVIEW please and find out!! Thanks!

CRAZED


	2. Here he goes again

Okay, I would just like to warn you, I've never truly understood what a curse breaker is. I know it has to do with spells, gold, Gringotts bank and blah blah blah. I don't need to be told what it really is or means or whatever, it's not that important and I don't really care that much, lol. Anyway, for my story I tweaked it, lol. I want it to mean something else kinda…so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the PG rated romantic comedy that comes out July 17

The day had finally come. Hermione was at work trying to concentrate on organizing the seventeenth century wizard lords, but it was difficult. She was both nervous and excited about starting the internship. It was finally 11:30. She clocked out and rushed home.

She practically ran into the flat to change. "In a hurry are we?" Ron said from the couch.

"Yes, I don't want to be late," Hermione called from the bathroom.

"Why would you be late? All you have to do is apparate there, or are you too nervous to do that?" Ron joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and changed into a different shirt. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to wear so she kept her dress pants on. She bushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. "How do I look?" she asked Ron as she came out.

Ron was holding Nathan who was chewing on his stuffed broomstick. He gave her a once over and smirked. "Well, I always think you look better with your clothes off but-"

Hermione stomped her foot. "I'm serious!"

"Oh, you know you look fine," Ron said.

Hermione walked over and sat on the couch. "I'm so nervous," she confessed.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Love, you graduated at the top of our year. You got a million OWLs and NEWTs and Dumbledore and McGonagall gave you the best recommendation anyone could ask for. There's no one there who is going to come close to your greatness. Besides, no one could ever come close to you because no one else has a perfect son or handsome boyfriend to come home to and shag."

Hermione laughed and wiped her eyes. Ron was a marvel at making her feel better. She kissed him softly and rubbed his cheek. "I love you so much." She gazed at Nathan and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, Nathan."

She got up and adjusted her robe. "Okay, I'm going to go."

Ron gave her a look. "Make good choices," he whispered.

Hermione blushed and bit her lip. She knew he was still worried about Paul. "I'll be good. I promise."

When Hermione made it to the ministry, she was directed to the fourth floor. Nervous flies would not stop swarming her stomach. She rubbed her hands together the entire way there. She checked her watch and noticed she still had fifteen minutes left. She hoped that she was one of the first people there.

She made it to room 422. With a heavy sigh, she opened it. The sight before her almost made her scream. Everyone turned to her. It was a large conference room. She saw a man who had to be Alan Siegfried. He was very tall and quite old looking. However, he had a head full of white hair. She also saw Paul Douglas who gave her a quick smirk. But to her horror she saw nineteen pairs of eyes meet hers. She was the last one to arrive.

Alan Siegfried looked at his parchment. "Well, I guess you are Hermione Granger."

"Yes sir," she breathed.

He nodded and pointed to the last chair. "Have a seat. We were just going over introductions."

Hermione tried her best to smile. She took her seat at the end of the table that just so happened to be the one next to Paul. He didn't say or do anything.

Hermione gazed around. Most of the interns looked her age. The only people she recognized were Padma Patil and Blaise Zabini. Neither of them acknowledged her.

"Well, I guess I can go back a bit to fill Ms. Granger in," Siegfried said. Hermione could feel her ears burn. "Welcome to the program. I'm Alan Siegfried and will be your head adviser. This program has been around for almost twenty years and I have just as much faith in it now as I did twenty years ago. We only pick the best and the brightest for this internship. It is very prestigious and very competitive." Hermione noticed Blaise's eyes flicker at the words.

"For the next five months we will test you and broaden your minds to the art that is curse breaking. You will go through rotations. We will split the twenty of you up into two groups of ten. One group will start here at the ministry while the other starts at the hospital. Each session will last eight weeks. Then, for the remaining month you will all group back together and head off to Gringotts bank for the remainder of your internship and training. In the beginning of January, you will all be up for review. Depending on how well you have preformed, you will either stay as an intern or will move on to a job. Now, are there any questions?" Siegfried asked.

A thin girl with long, somewhat curly blond hair and bright blue eyes raised her hand. Siegfried nodded toward her. "Yes…miss…"

"Turner," the girl said. Hermione could already tell she wouldn't get along with her. There was arrogance to her voice that reminded her of Malfoy. "Now, I know there are challenges that we'll have to do together. I'm sure everyone here is quite qualified but what if one person's performance hinders the group? I won't be penalized for someone else's mistake will I?"

Siegfried blinked several times and cleared his voice. "Well, Ms. Turner, I assure you that while teamwork is important, we will be looking at the overall performance of the individual." The Turner girl nodded and smiled sweetly. "Now, I will split the groups up and we can begin."

Siegfried looked at his parchment. He seemed to already have to groups split. Hermione wondered how he determined who would be with whom. "Now, in the first group is Mr. Zabini, Ms. Turner, Ms. Patil, Mr. Flannery, Mr. Lanson, Ms. Jenkins, Ms. Ainsworth, Mr. Bowne, Mr. Griffith, and Ms. Granger."

Hermione felt her heat skip several beats. She was in the group with both Hogwarts students and the Turner girl.

"Group one will be lead by Paul Douglas and will start here at the ministry. The rest in group two will head off to St. Mongo's and will be lead by Jessica Weller. Now, if you ever have something of great importance to talk about, please feel free to contact me. However, for the most part, your group leader will advise you through this process. So, work hard and I once again welcome you all to the program," Siegfried said with a grin.

Paul stood up and smiled. "Alright, group one follow me," he said.

Hermione and the rest of her group stood up. She stayed toward the back and tried to slow her heart beat. They walked out of the room and down the hall. The floor was very quiet and almost empty.

Paul turned around and walked backwards. "As you can see, this floor does not hold a lot of workers. Curse breaking is a very skilled career and many people do not understand it properly. A whole floor has been dedicated to it." He opened a door and they stepped into a very large library. "This is where you'll spend your first couple of weeks. You will read and study on the history of curse breaking and how it has impacted the wizarding community. I know this isn't the most exciting part, but it has to be done. You cannot truly understand something until you have a perfect memory of it's history. I promise it will get better after this." He smiled handsomely.

Paul motioned them to a large wooden table. They all sat down. Paul sat on top of the table at the end and looked at everyone. "I know you lot are nervous. I was too. I was here last year in the same spot you're in now. I won't lie, this is a tough program. There's no sympathy for the weak and laziness is not tolerated."

Ms. Turner raised her hand. Paul nodded to her. "How was your review?" she asked.

Paul chuckled and rubbed his eyes. "In a word...horrible." Some people laughed. "No, it really was. I was incredibly nervous and a bit unprepared. Somehow, I made it through alive. I got a position here at the ministry and after this year I go up for review again. I should be a fully fledged curse breaker by next year. Now, don't ever think you can't talk to me or ask me something. There's no one here that has more or less than anyone else. You were all picked for a reason and a really good one for that matter."

Hermione tried not to feel calmed by his words but she did. Paul ran a hand through his thick brown hair. "So, I think we should go around introducing ourselves. We will be spending a lot of time together and will have an impacted on each other. I'll go first. My name is Paul Douglas. I'm twenty years old. I graduated from Hogwarts in Britain and I want to be a curse breaker very, very badly. Now, let's go around the table. You go next."

Paul pointed to a small boy with short and wavy red hair. He was pale and wore glasses. "Um, I'm Anthony Flannery. I went to Scutton's in Ireland. It's a really small school. I just want to get out and do something… that's it." His accent was thick and he looked as if he was nervous.

Blaise was next. He had always puzzled Hermione. He was in Slythern and was apparently friends with Malfoy, but she really never saw him with Draco. In fact, Blaise was usually alone. He didn't talk much and when he did it was never positive, which was a shame. He was extremely good looking. He had a strong, chiseled face and smooth brown skin. "I'm Blaise Zabini. I graduated from Hogwarts in June and I'm eighteen." He didn't say anymore. He folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

It was the Turner girl's turn. She ran a hand through her hair and gazed at Paul. "I'm Laura Turner. I just turned nineteen and I graduated from Claymore. It's a very private and distinguished wizarding school in Britain. I graduated top of my class and I've always wanted to be a curse breaker."

Hermione frowned slightly. She was top of her class as well. She hoped that she never came across that horrible. They continued down the line. It was finally Hermione's turn. She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm eighteen and I went to Hogwarts. I'm muggle born and out of everything I've learned, I find curse breaking the most fascinating. I'm really happy to be here." She noticed Paul beaming at her.

Laura raised her hand again. "Question."

"What is it Laura?" Paul asked as politely as he could.

Laura fluttered her eyelids. "Well, I couldn't help but notice a pattern. You're from Hogwarts and so are Padma, Blaise, and Hermione. I assume you know them."

Paul's smile grew. Hermione was certain he wanted to say something about knowing her very well. It was in his nature. However, he shook his head. "Well, it's a big school and I was a year ahead. I know Blaise a bit because we were in the same house and I'm acquainted with both Padma and Hermione, but I'm not going to play favorites. They made it here because of Mr. Siegfried, not me. He personally chose all of you. I do know that Padma, Blaise, and Hermione received very high scores on their tests just like you."

Laura sat back in her seat and nodded slightly. Paul chuckled a bit and got off the table. "Well, I think we've gotten to know each other well enough for now. Why don't you explore the library and start reading. There's not much to do today."

Everyone got up but Hermione. She kept her eyes on Paul. Paul met her stare and nodded toward the back of the library. He walked away from her and she waited. After a minute she got up and followed him. He was standing against the wall with his arms crossed. She hated his arrogance but couldn't lie to herself. He looked as amazing as ever. Paul still had clear, tan skin. His eyes were just as fiercely brown and his muscles were just as big as always.

"That Laura is quite the posh bitch isn't she?" Paul asked.

Hermione frowned. "Paul, I'm not here to make small talk with you."

Paul sighed and licked his lips. "I know. You're here to learn."

"And nothing else," Hermione pressed.

Paul got closer to her. Hermione instinctively backed away. He stopped and exhaled. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. Afterward, I beat myself up a lot for it. If I hurt you, I'm sorry. I'm not that kind of person."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Right, you're just the perfect guy. Look, I don't care. I just want to make sure you know the rules. Whatever happened between us in the past is over with. No one knows about me-"

"Except for Padma and Blaise," Paul interrupted.

Hermione shook her head. "Are you going to say anything?"

"No. That's professional suicide. Hermione, whatever we have is nothing compared to our careers. If I've said it once I'll say it again, you deserve this. You've worked incredibly hard and I'm so proud of you. I know you did excellent on your OWLs and NEWTs. I'm not going to ruin your chances at success." Paul's words seemed sincere. Hermione couldn't understand how he could be a monster and yet so grounded at the same time.

"Thank you," she breathed.

Paul smiled beautifully and walked away. Hermione felt a bit better. She grabbed a book from one of the shelves and found a table. Padma walked over to her and sat down. "So, you two get everything straightened out?"

Hermione stagger breathed. "What?" she asked.

Padma rolled her large, dark eyes. She looked exactly like Parvati down to the eyebrows, but Padma was a bit bigger and shorter than her twin sister. She was also smarter and a lot more serious than Parvati. That could have been the reason why they both weren't in the same house. "Look, I'm not here to give you a hard time like Patty did. She may be my twin but we don't share the same brain. She's never acted her age a day in her life."

Hermione chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I came to notice that. I wasn't doing anything with him. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to say anything."

"Even for a Slythern, I don't think he's that desperate for glory. I'm not going to say anything, and I don't think Blaise will either. I doubt he cares enough," Padma breathed.

Hermione nodded, "Well, that's a relief for me."

Padma smiled, "So, how's the baby?"

Hermione quickly looked around. Padma was whispering but she was so paranoid that someone could hear her. "He's fine. He's so busy."

Padma chuckled a bit, "And Ron? Is he still best friends with Harry."

Hermione gazed at her astounded. She wished Harry and Ron could have been there to hear her question. She could picture the crazed expression on their faces. "Of course he is. They play quidditch together any chance they can get. Ron is fine. He's just as cheeky as ever. How are you?"

Padma shrugged, "Alright, I guess. I can't say I'm as excited about being here as everyone else. It was either this or being a healer with the _perfect_ grades I got. I chose the lesser of two evils." Hermione noticed the slight annoyance in her voice. She didn't say anymore. Padma opened her book and began to read. Hermione frowned but opened her book as well.

At around 4:30, the group packed up. Paul told them each to take some books and start writing about the history of some area of curse breaking. Hermione felt overwhelmed. She didn't know when she would have to time to work on a paper. On her way out she saw Paul chatting rather candidly with one of the interns, Cassie Jenkins. She laughed and Paul licked his lips while touching her arm. Hermione frowned a bit and felt annoyed.

When she got home, she saw Ron on the couch asleep. He had an appalling green and orange substance on his shirt. Hermione took off her cloak and went into Nathan's room. He was sleep as well. She walked back into the living and sat next to Ron on the floor. He had spit up on his face and neck. Hermione bit her lip and ran a hand down his cheek.

Ron jumped and opened his eyes. His lips formed a smiled. "Hey, how did it go?"

Hermione shrugged, "It was okay. We really didn't do anything, but I already have a homework assignment. I don't see how Bill did it."

Ron rolled his eyes and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I don't either. He's the smartest bloke I've ever met; I'll tell you that. He did amazingly on everything. Percy always tried so hard to be smarter than Bill but never quite pulled it off." He stopped talking when he saw the look on Hermione's face. "But you'll a lot smarter than Percy."

"He got three more OWLs than me," Hermione whispered.

Ron rubbed his neck. "Well, that doesn't mean anything. I'm sure you'll be brilliant. Hermione, you just started. Don't get discouraged." He yawned loudly and stretched.

"Long day?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded several times. "Nathan hates the carrots and spinach. He made one of the jars explode. That's what this shit is." He pulled his shirt off and wiped his neck and face with it.

"Nathan...what? He made the jar explode?" Hermione asked in shock.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, it was quite funny at first. I kept trying to get him to eat it and he wouldn't. I finally got him to take a bite and when I dipped the spoon in the jar, it exploded. It really scared him. I couldn't get him to calm down for ages. One of the neighbors upstairs kept stomping on the floor. I wanted to tell the git to sod off but I didn't have the energy."

"Oh my god," Hermione moaned.

"It's fine Hermione," Ron reassured.

"I can't believe Nathan did magic," Hermione breathed.

"Yeah me neither. I didn't know it started so early. I mean, I reckon there's no reason why it wouldn't. It's in you from birth. Dad told us stories about when he had to take Bill and Charlie to work with him when they were little. They always made his chair or quills disappear because they got tired of sitting in one spot," Ron explained with a smile. It quickly faded. "And let's not forget Fred turning my teddy into a damn spider when I was just a kid." He closed his eyes and shuddered.

"You should go shower," Hermione said with a frown. She scraped off a bit of carrot crust from his neck.

"That's sounds fantastic. Care to join me?" he asked while getting up.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted to but she needed to get started on the paper since Nathan was asleep. "I have homework."

Ron frowned a bit and nodded. "So, you see Paul?"

"That has nothing to do with this," Hermione breathed.

"Did you?" Ron asked again.

"Yes, I did see him. Yes, we did talk, but it wasn't about anything. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to mess things up for me," Hermione said.

Ron raises his eyebrows. "Well, if there's one thing I've learned it's that I can trust his word."

"Ron, please, we're both tired and I don't want to fight. Just go, okay?" Hermione said.

Ron sighed and walked into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut. Hermione tensed up but didn't hear any sound from Nathan's room. She sat on the couch and opened her bag. She took out a few books and began to read. Ten minutes later she heard noises from Nathan's room. With a groan, she got up and went to his room. She picked him up out of his crib and walked into the kitchen.

Hermione glanced at her books as she made his food. "I guess I can work on it tonight," she breathed with a bit a panic in her voice.

* * *

A nice place to leave off. Oh this chapter gave me excited chills! Okay, I've said before that I'm faithful, so I'll tell you some info for the future. Big mistakes that Hermione made in the past...will NOT be repeated, okay? So, no worries about that but that doesn't mean there's NOTHING TO worry about, lol. Review please and find out what happens next!! Thanks.

CRAZED


	3. Hello and Goodbye

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Balancing work, the internship, and Nathan was becoming quite complicated for Hermione. On top of everything else, she was dead broke. They had to use the little money that she made from work and some that she borrowed from her parent's to pay their bills and such. The upside was that finally, Ron was going to start his job.

Hermione was on the couch writing yet another paper for the internship. Nathan was next to her. She kept glancing at him to make sure he wouldn't fall off the couch. Though he was getting a bit smaller around the middle, he was already growing longer. She had to magically expand a lot of his clothes because she couldn't afford to buy new ones.

The front door opened and Ron walked in. Hermione smiled. "Finally, that took longer than I thought it would."

Ron sighed and nodded. He kicked his shoes off and sat on the floor in front of them. He tickled Nathan's stomach making him laugh. "Yeah, I didn't think it would take that long either."

Hermione detected something in his voice. "Did it not go well?"

Ron tore his eyes from Nathan and looked at her. "I don't know what I expected."

"Tell me about it," Hermione said.

Ron licked his lips and rubbed his eyes. "Well, I knew this job was going to be intense but not like this."

Hermione bit her lip. She knew exactly how he felt. "Whatever it is I'm sure you'll be able to handle it."

Ron shook his head. "I dunno. There aren't a lot of people in the department. I'm easily the youngest by ten years if not more. Dad must have said really great things about me. People asked me about my encounters with Voldemort and death eaters. I didn't know what to say. They all have so much experience and I have nothing."

Hermione ran a hand through his soft hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ron, calm down. You know that's not true. You've been in this fight since you were eleven. Kingsley is a very serious and very skilled, smart man. He may be friends with your dad, but I doubt he would take you just on that basis."

"Why else would I be there?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you're not stupid or useless. You're really good tactically and you're a quick on your feet. The department needs that. They need fresh and untainted eyes to help run things," Hermione said wisely.

Ron grinned. "Wow, that's pretty much what Kingsley said."

Hermione grinned as well. "I told you he was smart. What are your hours?"

Ron's smiled faded. He glanced at Nathan and then back to her. "Well, it depends. It's not a set in stone type of job. Kingsley said he would try to give us full time regularly. He's redesigning the whole department and we'll be working almost nonstop for right now. I have to be at the ministry from two to eleven."

For a second Hermione felt relieved that he would have many hours on his check but then it dawned on her. "Wait, you have to be at work at 2 P.M.?" Ron nodded slowly. "What about Nathan? There's no way I can leave the internship early."

"I can't be late either," Ron breathed. "I told him about our situation, and he said it's the best he can do for now. Until everything is up and running, we have to work like this."

Hermione looked at Nathan. He was contently gnawing on a toy. "Well, I guess someone can watch him. My parents will be working."

"Mum will be at home. I doubt she'll mind," Ron said. Hermione looked at him. They stared at each other. They had the same thought on their minds. They both felt a bit disappointed. "We can't do it all alone," he added after some time.

"I know. I just didn't think we would be asking for help so early," Hermione confessed.

"At least we'll have more money. We need to get some food in here," Ron said.

"When do you start?" Hermione asked.

"Next week. I only have Sundays off. Kingsley wants me under him for a while. I'll mostly be helping him draft and whatever else. I won't be in the same place either. I'll be helping in the Magical Law Enforcement department a bit, "Ron explained as his eyes got bigger and bigger by the minute.

Hermione was impressed. "Wow, that's amazing."

Ron nodded but didn't seem too happy. "I won't see you much for awhile."

"Let's try not to think about it right now," Hermione breathed. She tried her best to smile but her heart was breaking.

* * *

It was finally the end of July and Harry Potter's eighteenth birthday. They were all at the Burrow. Hermione was once again against a tree watching quidditch. They were in the backyard.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brought out tables so they could eat outside. Mrs. Weasley made a big dinner and cake for Harry. It was also his going away party. Ron, Ginny, Fred, Angelina, George, and Harry were playing quidditch. Mrs. Weasley was playing with Nathan at the table. She was very excited when Ron had asked her to watch Nathan.

"Okay, time out," Harry said while gracefully getting off him broom.

"Oh, come on old man. You need your practice for when you're hunting down death eaters," George yelled. Harry rolled his eyes and walked away. The others stayed in the air and passed around the ball.

Harry sat down next to her and wiped his forehead. Hermione stared at him. He didn't quite look eighteen. He was shorter than Ron and scrawnier. His jet black hair was messy and stuck out all over. He still had his old glasses on his nose and his green eyes still blazed behind them. No one just looking on would expect him to be such a powerful and heroic wizard, unless they saw his lightning bolt scar.

"Tired?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned to her. His face was flushed. "I was tired an hour ago but I can't stop. I won't be able to do this pretty soon."

"Oh, it won't be that long," Hermione reassured.

"I'll be gone for almost three straight months before I can come back," Harry breathed.

Hermione bit her lip. It still didn't feel real to her. "You ready?"

Harry shrugged. "I've never been ready for anything, but I'll just have to go with it. I do know this; once I go I'm Harry Potter again."

Hermione frowned, "What does that mean?"

Harry licked his lips and sighed. "With you lot I'm just Harry. No one cares about my past or what I'll have to face in the future. People ask me if I want to play another game or if I'm hungry. When I go to camp, it will change. I'll be the Chosen One again. I'll have to talk about Voldemort, death eaters, my family."

Harry's voice was soft. Hermione didn't know what to do. "Harry, it's who you are."

"I know," Harry breathed. "I just don't know if I'm ready to give this up. Being an auror is what I've always wanted to do but it's hard. He'll find me out there. It's been quiet for some time now, but I have a feeling things will start up again."

"And when it does, you'll be ready. You always make it through," Hermione reassured while rubbing his arm.

Harry nodded and looked at the group in the air. "I have to be. I have to be for them. I have to be for Ginny." He quickly bit his lip and closed his eyes. When he opened them, tears had formed. "I'm going to miss her fucking so much."

"She's going to miss you too. I am as well," Hermione whispered. "I don't know how I'm going to do this without you. You've been here for me from the very beginning. I don't know how I'm going to handle Ron without your help."

Harry chuckled and gazed at him. Ron was in the air, passing the ball to Angelina, and laughing. "You'll be fine. He'll take care of you."

"But who will take care of him? You know he loves you best," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry laughed, "That's not true."

Hermione gave him a look. "Of course it is. Ron wouldn't chose anyone over you. I wish he would love me at least a fifth as much as he loves you."

Harry laughed even harder and Hermione grinned. "I can't help it that I've always been the better friend." His lip trembled and tears fell down his cheeks again. Harry quickly wiped them. "Oh, don't tell him I'm like this. Every time he asks me if I'm okay, I tell him I'm fine."

She gave him a look. "But you're not."

Harry slowly shook his head. "The truth is…I'll probably miss just sitting around and joking with him more than anything else. The quidditch game was so much fun, and I don't remember laughing so hard in all my life. He's always been there with me. This is going to be so weird without him."

"Don't worry, I'm sure he feels the same way," Hermione breathed.

Harry wiped his eyes again and sniffed. "I just can't believe this is really happening. I hope we can make it. I'll be so worried about everyone. Especially you, I hope you'll be okay."

Hermione wanted to tell him that she wasn't sure if she would be, but she held it back. "Oh, I'll be fine. I made it through this long."

Harry opened his mouth again but Ginny called him. "Harry, get back up here. The twin gits and Angie are taking the piss out of us." Harry laughed and stood up. He quickly wiped his eyes once more and fixed his composure.

"Well, I better go. Please, don't tell anyone I lost it. I don't need anyone to worry," Harry said. Hermione sighed but nodded.

The rest of night everyone pretended that they were okay with everything but she knew inside people were anything but.

* * *

August had finally come. Harry was leaving for the training academy. Hermione was at the ministry for the internship. He was leaving that night and that's all she had on her mind. "Hey, are you alright?" Hermione looked up from her book. Paul was standing behind her.

"Go away," she breathed.

Paul frowned a bit. "Listen, I'm your group leader. You can't talk to me like that. You wouldn't want this on your report would you? I doubt anyone would want to hire someone with such a sour attitude."

Hermione suppressed an eye roll. "No, I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

Paul sat next to her at the table. She could smell his cologne and she hated it. He smiled and lightly touched her hand. Hermione pulled it away. "Is there any way I can help you?"

Hermione felt heat on her neck. Paul was staring at her and he had an expression on his face that made her feel uncomfortable. "No, I think I'll be okay."

Paul licked his lips and got up. "Well, if you ever need a hand…with anything, let me know." He chuckled a bit and walked off. Hermione let out a low breath and rubbed her eyes.

Staying away from Paul was becoming harder and harder. The way he made her feel when he was so close and said things so softly the way he did was both disgusting and annoying.

Her bad day only got worse when she finally returned home. A young looking man closed her door behind him. Hermione instantly recognized him. He was a neighbor from the third floor. He didn't say anything to her as he past her. He simply frowned and kept walking.

Hermione rushed to the door and opened it. Ron was sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. "Where's Nathan?" she asked.

Ron lifted his head. "Don't worry, he's asleep now."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "Nathan's stomach has been acting up again."

"Did you get him the medicine like I told you to?" Hermione asked as she joined him on the couch. Ron shook his head. "Ron, you were supposed to get that when you went to get groceries."

Ron gave a heavy sigh. "I know. I'm sorry. I went to the store and Nate started throwing up. I had to bring him home. He was crying like mad. That's when the bloody fucker came down…again. I swear that tit is trying to get us kicked out."

Hermione's heart beat quickened. "What did he say?"

Ron shrugged again. "The same shit as always. He's trying to read and it's hard. He can hear everything through the vents and what not. I told him he could just put some sort of spell on it but he told me he shouldn't have to go out of his way."

Hermione could see his face turning red. "Ron, you have to stay calm. It's been a long week for all of us."

He sighed, "I know. I didn't get the food. I didn't get the medicine. I have to prepare for work in a few days and…Harry is leaving tonight."

Hermione bit her lip. "I know." She put her hand on his knee and Nathan's started crying. Ron rolled his eyes and began to stand up but Hermione held her hand up. "I'll get him. Why don't you go wash that stuff off your neck?"

Ron frowned and touched his neck. He rolled his eyes again and headed for the bathroom. Hermione felt terrible. Ron had some much on his mind that he didn't even realize that he had throw up on him.

Later that night, Hermione and Ron dropped Nathan over at his parent's house so they could go to the train station with Harry.

Hermione watched as Harry shared a very long and miserable goodbye with Ginny. It broke her heart to watch Ginny try to keep it together for him. Harry kept promising her that he would write and would be careful. He told her over and over that he was coming back to her. She finally let him go and Harry walked up to her next.

Hermione couldn't hold herself. Once she saw Harry's eyes she lost it. "Oh, Harry, I'm going to miss you so much," she cried as she threw her arms around him.

Harry held her back tightly. "Oh, I'm going to miss you too. It's only a few months, remember? You said it yourself."

Hermione nodded and pulled away a bit. "I know, oh, please be careful."

Harry kissed her forehead and wiped tears away from her eyes. "I will, I promise. Write me whenever okay? I'm never too far away. If you need me, tell me. I'll be there as quickly as I can."

"I will. I love you so much Harry," Hermione choked.

"I love you too. I can't say enough how proud I am of you. Take care of my godson," Harry breathed. Hermione nodded and wiped away more of her tears.

Harry rounded on Ron. They stared at each other for a bit. Harry held his hand out. Ron shook it. "Take care of yourself, yeah?"

Harry nodded and bit his lip. "I will. Take care of yourself too."

Ron nodded slowly. His face turned and his bottom lip quivered. He suddenly yanked Harry's hand and pulled him into a hug. Harry hugged him back. "Gods, I'm going to miss you so bloody much, Harry."

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you, Ron," Harry said as they pulled away.

"I love you too," Ron breathed. He wiped his eyes and smiled a bit. "You see, I told you we've been with the girls for too long now. We're turning into weepy prats."

Harry chuckled and wiped his eyes as well. "I know. I wish we could throw the ball around or something so I can feel a bit more manly." Ron laughed and wiped away more tears. "You better fucking take care of yourself and my girls."

Ron nodded, "Of course." He looked away for a second. "Hey, don't replace me with some bloke with only one hand and a brilliant story about how he stunned eight death eaters with his eyes closed."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I would never replace you." Ron smiled and rubbed his neck. They gave each other a look. Harry hugged Ron one more time and grabbed his bag. He began to walk off.

Ginny ran over to Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ron held her and kissed the top of her head. Harry turned to them and smiled sadly. "I'll be right back. There has to be at least one beautiful person in every group."

They all laughed and waved at him. "I love you guys," Harry called once more before boarding the train.

The moment he was out of sight, Ginny buried her head into Ron's shirt and cried. "Oh, he'll be back," Ron said with a shaky voice. Ginny continued to cry. He looked at Hermione. She said nothing. She too wanted to break down. "Hey, why don't you stay at our flat tonight? We'll stay up and just fuck around. How does that sound?"

Ginny pulled away from him. "Really?"

"Yeah, we can eat out and everything," Hermione added. She knew they couldn't afford it but she wanted to do something.

Ginny wiped her eyes and smiled a bit. "That sounds fantastic."

That night, the three of them stayed up and talked about memories and told stories about Harry. It was hard, however. Hermione knew everyone was hurting but didn't want to admit it. Ginny went into a fit of tears again and almost woke Nathan up. They called it a night after that.

Hermione waited in bed for Ron. He was outside in the living room talking to Ginny. He came in and gave a low sigh. "I think she's okay now."

"I didn't know she would get like this," Hermione confessed.

Ron took off his shirt and joined her in the bed. "I know. Ginny doesn't cry. She's never like this. I reckon she's just really worried. More for Harry than anything else. He'll be away from everyone." He rubbed his eyes and laid back.

Hermione traced her fingers over his stomach. He chuckled a bit. "That tickles."

Hermione smiled and continued touching his skin. "You okay?"

Ron shrugged, "I'm trying not to think about it. Everything will be okay though. It has to be."

Hermione put her head on his chest. "I know it's not forever, but it feels that way right now."

"Well, you still have me. If that's enough for you," Ron whispered.

Hermione gazed at him. He had a distant look in his blue eyes. "It's all I need," she breathed. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Ron kissed her back and pulled on her hair.

Hermione got on top of him and deepened the kiss. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and pushed into him. Ron moaned and snaked his hands under her shirt and bra. He squeezed her breasts making her whimper. She pushed into Ron again and broke from his mouth. She kissed and bit on his neck.

"Do you really want to do this with Ginny on the couch?" Ron panted.

Hermione looked up at him. He was smiling a bit but his eyes told what he was really feeling. "No, I don't," she breathed. She got off him and sat up. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Ron sat up too and put an arm around her. Hermione laid her head on his chest and cried.

The three on them had always been a unit but more importantly, Harry had always been the one to help patch things up between her and Ron. Harry always understood her side and always convinced her and Ron to keep going. Now, she had to do it alone and she didn't know if she would be able to.

* * *

Oh, things are starting to brew now! Harry's departure was sad for me to write but he makes things too easy for my favorite couple. Please review and find out what happens next!

CRAZED


	4. Neither here nor there

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione's screeching alarm once again went off. She viciously slammed on it and sat up. She yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes. A soft snore came from her left. She turned and smiled at the sleeping man beside her. Today was his first day of work and she couldn't believe how deeply he slept. She gently ran a hand across his bare back before getting out of bed.

After a very quick and hot shower, Hermione slowly got dressed. She should have been in more of a hurry but her mind was elsewhere. Harry was gone. She didn't realize how much his absence would have an effect on her. Not only that, but it would be her first day taking care of Nathan without Ron. She wasn't nervous, but she knew things would be a bit more hectic without him.

Her job at the book shop was her only saving grace. It was quiet and she had a lot of time to relax and prepare herself for the day. It was nice for her to be away from all the stresses and worries she had to deal with at home and at the internship.

"Hermione, can you come here for a second?" Carl asked from the counter.

Hermione laid the set of books she had on the table and walked over to him. Carl was the only full-time employee. He was thirty with the personality of an eighty-year-old. "The drawer is twenty sickles short."

"Oh, I didn't realize that," Hermione said.

Carl frowned, "Hermione, you were on the register this morning."

"Yes, and so were you," she added.

Carl rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip. "Yes, but I checked the drawer before I got off it. It wasn't short."

"I hope you're not blaming me," Hermione breathed. "It was really busy today and either one of us could have made the mistake."

Carl chuckled, "My dear girl, I don't make mistakes. I've been here long enough to know what it is that I'm supposed to do."

Hermione suppressed an eye roll. "If you want to file a report, then that's fine. I won't sign it until Mr. Hawthorn tells me to."

"Well, its 11:30 now, let's go ahead and do it," Carl said.

Hermione licked her lips and felt a bit of panic in her chest. "I can't. I have my internship at twelve."

Carl gave her a look. "This won't take long. You can apparate, right?"

"Yes, but…I have to go home first." Hermione didn't know what to say. She wanted to see Ron before he left for work. "Please, can't we do this bright and early tomorrow?"

Carl sighed heavily and rubbed his temple. "Alright fine, but I don't think Mr. Hawthorn will like to hear that you're skiving off duty to do other things."

Hermione felt her blood boil. "Those other things happen to my internship and future. Not all of us are content with working the rest of their lives in someone else's book store."

Before he could say anything else, she got her cloak, clocked out, and left.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Hermione said as she walked in the door. She didn't get an answer. Walked deeper into the house, she realized Ron was in Nathan's room. "Ron," she whispered.

Ron turned around and smiled. "Hey." She stood next to him at Nathan's crib. He was fast asleep holding a stuffed bear. Hermione smiled to him then looked at Ron. He had such a gentle, loving expression on his face. Hermione couldn't believe it. No one in a million years would ever guess that a hot-tempered and tactless boy would turn out to be such a wonderful and compassionate father.

"I just wanted to watch him for a bit," Ron said after some time.

"Yeah, he's so adorable asleep," Hermione said touching Nathan's stomach.

"He's always adorable," Ron corrected.

Hermione looked at him again. Though his smile was bright, there was darkness in his eyes. "Come on," she whispered.

They went into their room and sat on the bed. She rubbed his back as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm nervous."

"That's good. No one ever does well without a bit of nerves," Hermione told.

Ron shrugged and looked at her. "How was work?"

She rolled her eyes. "Carl is a bit of an annoyance. He thinks he's better than me."

"No one is," Ron said tucking hair behind her ear.

She grinned and glanced at her watch. She needed to leave but she didn't want to go. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'm going to miss you too," he breathed.

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Hermione melted against it. She moved closer to him and placed her hand on the other side of his hip. Ron put his on her knee. He deepened the kiss with his tongue. Hermione absorbed every bit of his taste. Her hand reached under his shirt and touched his soft stomach. Ron's hand moved higher up her leg. He pressed his fingers against her middle and rubbed firmly in a circle. Hermione moaned and sucked on his tongue. Even though she had two layers between her skin and Ron's fingers, his touch drove her body wild. She wanted him. She needed him, but she couldn't. There wasn't enough time.

"I'm going to be late," she breathed as she pulled away from him.

Ron removed his hand and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I want you…I just really have to go. Maybe later when I get back," she tried.

He gave her a look. "Hermione, I'll be at work." She opened her mouth but realized she had nothing to say. He sighed and tried his best to smile. "It's okay. Just go alright? I'll see you tonight."

Hermione felt terrible but didn't have time to do anything about it. She kissed him once more and stood up. "Okay, I hope it goes well for you today. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered.

She bit her lip. She could feel the tension between them. "Bye," was all she could muster.

Hermione felt like shit. She didn't want to be at the internship. She missed Harry. She knew she hurt Ron's feeling, and she felt incredibly uncomfortable in her underwear. Thick moisture had formed from when Ron had pressed hard against her. A strong, tingling sensation went through her. It was never a good idea to think about Ron touching her while at work. It only distracted her and made her body feel scorched and sweaty.

She made it to the library, where of course she was the last to arrive. The group was at the table. Paul greeted her with a kind smile. "Perfect, we were just about to begin."

Hermione tried her best to return the smile. She took a seat at the table and tried to adjust her underwear at the same time.

"Now, as promised, these next couple of weeks will be a lot better. You will get some interaction with this department and each other. Now that you lot have a background on curse breaking, it's time that you actually apply it. I will assign you a famous case. You will read it, pick it apart, and give me your solution to the problem. Now, you can't say it can't be done. The cases have been solved by a famous witch or wizard already.

Laura shot her hand in the air. "Yes, Laura?" Paul said.

Laura frowned a bit and clasped her hands together. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand this. I'm not in any way disrespecting you or this program, but why are we doing this? I feel like I'm in school."

Paul did not seem at all offended. In fact, he smirked a bit. "You know, I asked that same question. I'll tell you the truth. This whole part of the internship is the least exciting out of the three. You don't really do much here but I will say that it's the most helpful. You're lucky you're here first. You all have an advantage. You'll be more prepare for the hospital and believe me, it's not easy. I promise it will be okay Laura." Paul gazed at her and she blushed a bit. Hermione wanted to laugh but held it in.

"Alright," she breathed.

Paul nodded and continued. "Okay, you'll work in groups of five. Hermione, you're leader of group one."

"Sorry?" Hermione said at once.

Paul smiled and licked his lips. "You are head of group one."

She felt heat on her face. "Why me?"

"Well, I think you'll be great at leading the team," Paul spoke. "You'll lead Laura, Blaise, Anthony, and Cassie."

"What? Why does she get to lead? I'm sure this assignment could use co-leaders," Laura spat.

Paul didn't break his gaze from her. Hermione found it very hard to breathe. She didn't like Paul staring at her so intently. She turned away.

"Laura, Hermione is not going to get anything special. Each team just needs someone to organize and assess how the group is going to go about getting the project completed," Paul said.

Hermione looked at Laura. Her face was flushed with color. She tightened her pale eyebrows and shook her head. "Okay, here are your reports. I'll give you a bit to organize and then we can go over the details," Paul said while handing her and the other team leader an envelope.

Hermione took the envelope and looked up. Her group decided to stay at the table. They were all staring at her attentively. Even more heat hit her face. She opened the envelope with shaky hands. "Okay, um, we have a case from -"

"What did you do?" Laura asked.

Hermione looked up. "What?"

Laura ran a hand through her long, blond hair. "I know something is up. Why are you team leader?"

"Laura, chill out. It's not a big deal," Cassie said. "It's not like this is some huge honor. We're all in this together." Hermione smiled at Cassie. She was an American witch who moved to England when she was fourteen. She had long, thick black hair and caramel skin. She also flirted with Paul quite often.

"Look, I didn't come here to be told what to do. My parents are investing a lot in this. I got ninety-four points out of a hundred on the last paper. I think I deserve some credit for it," Laura said sitting up straighter.

Hermione opened her mouth. She wanted to say that she had received ninety-eight points on the paper but felt it would only cause more problems. "Look, can we just do this? I bet the other team has already started organizing. Trust me; I don't want to tell anyone what to do. I don't care about being leader. Let's just get this over with," she said.

Laura gave a very heavy sigh and crossed her arms. "Fine, but I want you to know I'm watching you. I see the way Paul stares. Something is up."

Hermione tried her best to seem unfazed. For some reason she had to sneak a glance at Blaise. He met her gaze and held it. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. She didn't know what it meant but she knew it was going to be long day.

After going over the assignment, Hermione was absolutely sure that it was going to be very complicated. It involved magic that she had never heard of. Even Laura was baffled. She had so much work to do and she didn't know when she'd get the time. "Hermione," someone said.

Hermione turned from her papers and looked up. Cassie was standing behind her chair. "Yeah."

Cassie smiled and motioned her over to a bookshelf. Hermione gave a curious face but followed her anyway. Cassie was shorter than her and a bit bigger. She had a gorgeous face and fierce chestnut eyes. "So, I know Laura is a bit of a snob but she did say some stuff that I was already thinking. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

Cassie chuckled a bit but quickly covered her mouth. "So, um, I know I don't you that well and I hope this isn't too personal but…do you and Paul have something going on."

Hermione felt hair prick on her neck. "No," she said flatly.

Cassie gave her a curious look. "Really? He does look at you in a funny sort of way. He seems to like you."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what his deal is, but there's nothing between us. I have a boyfriend who I've been with for years. We're completely in love." A smile formed on her lips. She could still taste him and feel his hand on her.

"Oh, that's great. Sorry I asked. I was just wondering. I kind of like him," Cassie breathed.

"I know. If Laura should feel threatened by anyone it's you," Hermione said.

Cassie waved a hand. "Oh, definitely not. He's not into me. He's just so hot and…charming."

Hermione looked at her. She recognized the look in her eyes. "Hey, it's probably not a good idea to do anything with him. I mean he's our group leader."

Cassie's smile faded a bit. "I know. I'm not stupid. He's just nice and maybe after this we can...I don't know."

"I did go to school with him. I heard awful things about how he treated the girls he was with," Hermione added.

Cassie shrugged. "I don't want to marry the guy. Just have fun. Hey, you want to go out after this? We can get some food and go over the assignment again."

Hermione was about the say yes. She did want to go out. Cassie seemed very nice and like a lot of fun but she couldn't. "Oh, I'd love to, but I can't."

Cassie seemed a bit disappointed. "Oh that sucks. Well, sometime then, alright?" Hermione smiled and nodded. She'd liked to go out but she doubted she'd ever get the chance to.

* * *

Instead of going home, she went to the Burrow to pick up Nathan. Mrs. Weasley gave her a big hug when she walked into the house. "Hermione, dear, sit down."

Hermione sat at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley made her a cup of tea. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Just a bit tired I guess," Hermione breathed as she held Nathan in her arms.

"Ah, I suppose you are. You and Ron are so busy these days. I swear my baby's head looked like it was going to explode when he dropped Nathan off," Mrs. Weasley told as she sat down Hermione's cup and sat next to her at the table.

Hermione sipped the warm liquid and let it calm her nerves. "Yeah, I hate that I didn't really get a chance to say goodbye."

"Oh dear, I'll tell you now that it only gets worse," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione's mouth opened a bit. "What?"

Mrs. Wesley nodded slowly and sighed. "It was only Arthur working. I had to stay here and watch the kids. He was always gone. I was always busy. We were both tired and irritable. It was tough. We fought a lot over the littlest things. So many times I thought it was over. I didn't think we'd make it."

Hermione didn't need to hear her words. They were only fueling the thoughts that had been plaguing her for the past few weeks. "How'd you do it then?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and took her hand. Ginny's face was a lot like hers, but there was a bit of Ron in her smile. "With love, trust, and by the skin on our teeth. With work and children you forget where it all began. You can only be patient. I know you'll want to scream sometimes but you'll have to hang in there. That's what I told Ron this afternoon and I'm telling you now."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I hope all this works out."

"You'll make it dear," Mrs. Weasley told. "You and Ron have been through too much not to."

Hermione nodded and tried her best to convince herself that the words were true.

When she got home, Nathan was ready to eat. She sat him in his chair as she got a jar of sweet potatoes and corn. "Okay, here we go," she breathed as she held the spoon to his mouth. Nathan didn't budge. Hermione tried to make faces but it only made him frown. "See, mummy likes it," she tried as she ate a bit. The mush was like dirt with syrup droppings. It made Nathan smile to see her disgusted.

"Oh, you like seeing mummy cringe don't you?" She ate a bit more and scrunched her face up. "Will you try for me, please?" she asked putting the spoon to his mouth. Nathan slowly opened his mouth and took a bit. After much struggle, Hermione was able to get him to each the whole jar.

Hermione was sitting on the floor at the coffee table. She kept glancing at Nathan. He was in the playpen in front of her. "Come on, focus," she told herself out loud. She was barely making any progress and the text was extremely hard to read. She opened the book again. A loud shrike came from Nathan. She jumped up and picked him up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she examined him. After a few seconds of holding him she knew. A rotten smell came from him. "Oh, I see," she breathed. She took him into the bedroom to change him.

She unbuttoned his one piece and took off his diaper. A dark, brownish substance was waiting for her. She tried to hold her breath as she changed him. "Wow, no more sweet potato," Hermione said. Nathan's brown eyes lit up and a second later, liquid escaped him and hit Hermione. "Oh, shit," she whined as pee hit her chin. Nathan laughed and Hermione frowned at him. "Oh, I bet your father put you up to this."

She reached in the diaper bag for more wipes but there weren't any. Hermione hurried up and changed him before he could let out anything else. She put Nathan in his pen and walked into the bathroom. Hermione put soap all over her face and neck while removing her shirt. It was then that she realized that there was also a bit of brown mush on the back of her hand. She stomped her foot and washed her hands vigorously. She wanted to shower but there was no time.

Nathan gave another shriek. Looking at her watch she knew it was his bed time. She ran into the room and put on the fist shirt she could find. She picked Nathan up and rocked him on the couch. She sighed and gazed at her work. She missed Ron. She didn't realize how much he helped out. It still would be hours until he returned. Hermione closed her eyes and rocked Nathan.

Finally, she got him to sleep. She put him in his bed, and cleaned up a bit. She never realized before how dirty the place was. She attempted to clean the mold-like substance under the sink and she once again reinforced the temporary anti-leak spell on the bathroom ceiling. She didn't know what to do for their dinner. She still needed to get started on her work. There wasn't a lot to choose from. Now, on top of everything else, they needed to go to the store.

Hermione decided eating wasn't a big care for her at the moment. She finally had time to work and she needed too desperately. It was extremely difficult. Her eyes hurt and her stomach rumbled. She kept checking her watch. She needed Ron. She didn't realize she would miss him so much. It had only been a few hours but she felt as if a piece of her was missing. Hermione knew it was silly for her to think that way, but she was so used to Ron being there. Hermione couldn't focus. she closed her eyes just for a second to clear her head, but before she could stop herself, she drifted off to sleep.

Something was touching her nose. She slowly opened her eyes. Ron was smiling at her. "Hello beautiful."

Hermione sat up. She rubbed her eyes. "Ron," she breathed. "I missed you so much."

Ron sat next to her on the couch. "I missed you too. I didn't realize how much I would. Fuck, I really missed Nathan."

"Oh, he missed you as well. He kept looking around waiting for you to show your face," Hermione told. Though her body felt extremely out of it, Ron's presence gave her a bit of life. When her eyes fully adjusted, she realized how tired he looked. His face was very pale and his eyes a bit red. "How did it go?"

Ron gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his neck. "It was weird. I was so nervous at first. There's so much to do. There are so many important things that need to be done. It was great though. Kingsley takes no bullshit. There's no room to fuck up."

"So, it was okay then?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah, it was. It was nice being just like everyone else and not some sidekick or little brother. How was it here?"

Hermione snorted. "Insane. I have so much work to do and Nathan is so busy. He peed on me."

Ron chuckled. "Yeah, he's good for that. I know his game now though. He gets this crazed look in his eyes right before he does it."

"Well, I ran out of wipes. We have to shop for things," Hermione said rubbing her eyes again.

"Wow, you look tired," Ron said touching her face.

"Yeah, so do you," Hermione said taking his hand and kissing it. "I really missed you."

Ron gave her a look. "I missed you too."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and put his arms around her waist. Hermione got up and sat on his lap. She deepened the kiss and took his tongue. He moaned lightly and placed his hands under her shirt. His fingers caressed her back and stomach.

Ron's touches set a fire inside her. She whimpered in his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. "I missed you so much," she mumbled with his lip between her teeth.

Ron chuckled and reached higher under her shirt. She felt his thumbs rub her nipples. "I really missed these," he said.

Hermione broke away. "Well, if you want them, come get them." She got off him and headed the bedroom. Ron quickly followed her.

She took off her shirt and unfastened her pants. Ron tore off his shirt and kicked off his pants. He jumped on top of her and attacked her neck. Hermione ran her hands up and down his back. She was so tired and yet so energetic. Ron's body was like an oasis. She cried out as she felt his fingers reach beneath her underwear and touch her.

"You like that?" Ron asked in a husky voice.

Hermione shut her eyes and licked her lips. Ron slipped two fingers inside her and slowly pumped. "Oh, yes, Ron," she choked. She crushed their mouths together. She wanted to feel him. She snaked her hand under his boxers and stroked his hardness. He moaned in her mouth and pushed against her touch.

He broke from her mouth. "Gods…can…we…now?"

"Yes," she hissed as his fingers dug deeper inside her. A burning pulse was traveling through her body. She didn't bother moving away from him. Hermione used her free hand to open the drawer at their side table. Her fingers searched for the tiny tubes. "Oh…ah...w-wait," she moaned.

"Why?" Ron breathed.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't find the potion."

"What?" Ron said. He removed himself from her and got off the bed. He almost yanked the drawer out to search. Hermione watch him with her lip bit. Ron's tall, firm body was flushed with color. She could easily see his hardness against the cotton boxers and it was making her mouth water. "Fucking bloody hell," he whined.

"What is it?" Hermione asked while tearing her eyes away from his package.

He looked at her with disbelieving eyes. "There's none here. We're out."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded and bit very hard on his lip. "Yeah…do you know the spell for it?"

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "I've heard of it but I've never practice with it. I'd hate to try and mess up."

Ron put the drawer back and sat next to her. "Yeah, we don't need a repeat."

"I guess we'll have to wait until I can get some more supply. I should learn the spell too," Hermione breathed.

Ron looked at her longingly. "Dammit, I really want to fuck you."

Hermione's entire body heated up and she felt even more moisture between her legs. "Believe it or not, I've been thinking about you shagging me all day."

Ron chuckled and flopped back on the bed. "What a perfect ending to an excellent day."

Hermione lay next to him. "Yes, I agree."

For a while the two of them laid there in silence. There was so much that needed to be said, but they were both too tired and sexually frustrated to care.

Lol, wow, that's funny. Review!

CRAZED


	5. Just so tired

Thanks for the reviews!!

Hermione was never happier for a weekend. It was Friday and she couldn't wait to get home. Yes, she still had to work Saturday, but it was only in the morning. She stifled a yawn and read over her paper for the fourth time. Her group had struggled through their assignment. Laura and Hermione differed greatly on the approach.

"Hey, can you help me on this?" Anthony asked while sitting next to her.

Hermione smiled and took his paper. Anthony blushed fiercely and looked away. She couldn't understand why he was always so embarrassed. He was incredibly smart but never said a word unless he had to. "What do you need help on? This is great," she breathed.

Anthony smiled, "Really? I thought it may have sounded too clinical."

"No, this is excellent," Hermione reassured. Anthony smiled and took the paper back. He nodded and walked away.

She heard a bit of laughter. Hermione turned her head and saw Cassie laughing with Paul. She was annoyed by it. Paul was acting so smug and charming and Cassie ate it up. None of her warnings were working.

"Jealous?" a cold voice asked.

Hermione turned around and saw Laura staring at her. Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Laura sat across from her. She ran a hand through her hair and smacked her lips. "Why are you always looking at him?"

"I am not," Hermione breathed.

Laura raised her pale eyebrow. "Well, whatever is going on will come out. Things like that always do."

"Why do you not like me? I haven't done anything," Hermione pressed.

Laura gave a smile. "Don't take it so personal. I'm not here to make friends. I want this job. We're not all going to get it. They're only taking a hand full. They may only take three or four from the first two original groups. Aren't you aware of that?"

Hermione felt a bit of panic. "Yes, but I'm not going to be cruel to everyone to get ahead. This program needs more than an intellectual person. You have to be able to work with people."

"Oh, I can work well with people. I just don't like getting screwed over. I've worked very hard for this and-"

"I have too. I know you're smart, but so am I. You aren't the only person who graduated top of their year. I just don't see the point in bragging about it every second," Hermione cut in.

Laura fluttered her eyelids and smiled. "Just like I don't see the point in you trying to hide whatever you have with Paul."

Hermione gave a sigh. There was no getting through to her. "Listen, there's nothing going on. For your information, I have a boyfriend."

Laura chuckled, "Please, I wasn't born yesterday. Monogamy is a scarce idea that very few people believe in these days. Paul's a good catch."

"Then why don't you go after him. You seem to like him more than me. You talk about him nonstop," Hermione almost shouted.

Laura's smile grew. "There's no man worth my career. I don't need to be held and giddy like a lot of girls. I'm not pathetic enough to ruin myself over a guy."

"Laura, go away," Hermione whispered.

Laura shook her head. "Hermione, you should know that this advantage is only going to turn against you. I want to get this internship and if hanging you out to dry will get me there, fine. I'll admit it; you're my biggest completion here. It's hard to get far as a woman in this profession and I know they won't take most of us. I've worked too damn hard to be stopped now." She stood up and ran a hand through her hair again before leaving.

Hermione let out a low breath and wiped her eyes. She hated how Laura's words chilled her body. She glanced over at Paul. Cassie had left his side and he was alone watching over them. She had to say something. She waited until she caught his eye. She moved her head slightly and got up.

She tried to find a stop in the library isle that was as far away from the interns and especially Laura as possible. She sat on the floor against a wall to help disguise her more. After a few minutes, Paul found her. He smiled and sat next to her.

Hermione didn't like being so close. She could smell him and faint memories poisoned her mind. She hated that she still remembered his taste and what his hands felt like. He looked at her with hungry eyes. Heat blanketed her skin. Paul knew what she looked like naked. It was embarrassing.

"Paul." Her voice was a bit hoarse.

"Yeah," he whispered.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Have you said anything?"

His smile faded. "Hermione, we've been through this. No, I haven't."

"Well, Laura-"

"Is very jealous and very threatened by you. She knows you're smarter than her and will get the job instead of her," he cut in.

Hermione shook her head. "It's not just that. She has reason. She's not the only one. Cassie notices things."

Paul's eyes lit up at her name. "Cassie…she's so sexy and smart. I love listening to her speak. It's so fantastic."

Hermione frowned, "Stop it."

He gazed at her. "Don't worry; she's not nearly as adorable as you." He reached over and touched the corner of her mouth.

Hermione slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me. Paul you can't do this!"

He frowned at her. "Do what? You told me to come over."

"I wanted to tell you to stop staring at me. I know you picked me to be team leader to get to me. Stop pointing me out. I cannot afford to lose this internship." Hermione's heart beat increased. She felt panicked tears hit her eyes.

Paul licked his lips slowly. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to do anything. I can't help it, okay? You know what you do to me."

"Well, get over it. I don't want anything to do with you. I'm with Ron," Hermione said.

Paul snorted, "That's what you said before and yet I could have sworn it was me and not him who was inside of you all those times."

The words were like leeches on her skin. They painfully sucked the life out of her. "That was the biggest mistake of my life and we're past it."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet having that baby helps out a lot. It's kind of like the trump card."

"Don't you ever talk about my son like that," Hermione warned.

Paul held his hands up. "Alright, sorry, I won't. What I will talk about is how ridiculous this is. Hermione, as for right _now_ nothing is going on. So, let the bitch talk. She's just scared, okay? It seems like you're the only one with the problem. I'm not going to say anything. It would be a real shame if you let this get in the way of your success." He touched her knee and rubbed it.

Hermione stood up. "Fine, I guess you're right. All I ask is that you don't talk to me unless you have to, you stop staring, and you stop bloody touching me!"

Paul stood up as well and smiled at her. "You've been with that freckled prick for too long. You actually sounded just like him when you said that."

Hermione frowned at him and walked away. She almost ran into Blaise. "Oh, I'm sorry," she breathed.

Blaise stared at her with his dark eyes. "It's okay. Is Paul back there? I need to talk to him."

She noticed the tease in his voice. "I guess he's back there."

Blaise nodded. "Does he need a minute to adjust himself?"

Heat hit her ears. "Nothing is going on."

"Okay," he said softly.

She walked past him and went back to her seat. It was almost impossible for her to get back to work. That night, she didn't wait up for Ron. Tiredness was beyond how she felt. Her sleep was restless and stale. Work the next morning was brutal. It was one of their busiest times. All day she kept worrying about the internship and what Laura was capable of finding out.

She got home and found Ron on the couch. He was sitting up asleep. She checked in on Nathan and was happy that he was asleep as well. She joined Ron on the couch. His mouth was slightly open. She should have let him sleep but she needed to talk to him.

"Ron," she whispered prodding him.

He closed his mouth and opened his eyes. "Yeah, what is it?"

Hermione bit her lip. Ron's eyes were so puffy and red. His skin was washed out. He looked so incredibly tired. He had been working everyday for about nine hours a day. It was Saturday and he still had to go in. "I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" he said wiping his eyes. Hermione looked into them. Nothing but tiredness swam in the crystal blue orbs.

"I'm…having problems at work," she started.

"Oh, I'm sure that it will-"

"With Paul," she added.

His eyes suddenly became alert. He sat up straighter and shook his head. "What happened?"

Hermione sighed. "Nothing. It's just…there's this girl Laura. She's a really terrible person. She's so stuck up. She's really smart and loves to tell us how she was top of her class and how well she's always done in class. She's extremely ambitious but it's quite annoying."

Ron chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I remember this one girl I met first year kinda like that. She had big brown eyes and thick hair. She always shot her hand up whenever Snape would-"

"Oh, hush up," Hermione said while hitting his arm. "This is serious. She thinks there's something going on between us."

His face changed. "Is there?"

"No, but it's difficult. I didn't know being around him would be so hard," she confessed.

Ron gave her a look. "What would it be hard?"

Hermione shrugged, "Because there's so much between us and I hate it."

Ron sighed heavily. "Why are you telling me this?"

Hermione gawked at him. "Well, I don't know Ron. The reason could be because you're my boyfriend and we're supposed to be able to talk to each other. We've barely spoken to each other all week. All we do is work, care for Nathan, and sleep."

"Well, sorry that I've been at work almost all day every day," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't give me that. I work too but I still make time for you."

Ron opened his mouth but then quickly closed it. He gave himself a minute. "Damn it Hermione, what do you want me to say? If nothing is going on, tell the bitch to shut her fucking mouth. How is that?"

Hermione frowned at him. "Wow, I'm glad that's your advice. It's good to know you care about what's going on in my life."

Ron frantically rubbed his eyes. "I do care, alright? I'm sorry, I'm just really tired. I don't know what you should do. Just stay away from him and don't give people reason to think things."

"Are you implying that I go out of my way to see him?" Hermione spat.

Ron gave her a look. "I'm going to take a nap." He didn't give her time to respond. He got up from the couch and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Anger rose in her veins. Hermione followed him into the bedroom and practically slammed the door. "What is your problem?"

Ron didn't open his eyes. He was lying in the bed. "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just tired."

"Well, I'm tired too but you don't see me walking away from you," Hermione breathed while walking over to him. Ron still didn't open his eyes. She exhaled. They were both so exhausted and irritable. "Ron, please."

Ron opened his eyes and stared at her. "What do you want Hermione? I told you what I think. Why does this matter to you so much? You never gave a damn in school."

"I did care in school and besides this is more important! This isn't school Ron. This is my job. If something gets out I could lose my place," Hermione explained.

Ron gave her a look and took her hand. Hermione sat down on the bed. "Well, I hate to say this, but maybe you should talk to Paul."

"I know and I already did," she whispered.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

"The same thing you did. He swears that he won't say anything and that I should just brush off what she says." Hermione noticed Ron suppress an eye roll.

"Well, go with that then," he tried. Hermione frowned at him. "Look, love, I'm sorry that I don't have anything smart and profound to say. It's like you're picking a fight here."

"I am not picking a fight," Hermione shot.

"Then stop worrying. Someone is always going to say shit. Why do you always welcome drama, huh?" Ron asked.

Hermione opened her mouth but then realized it was useless. "Forget it; I won't bother to ask you for anything again. Just go on to sleep like you were going to do. It seems like the only decent thing you're able to do."

Hermione didn't say another word to Ron. He left for work without a goodbye. She didn't care. She had too much to do and too much to worry about.

"Come on love," Hermione breathed as she put a bit more of carrot into Nathan's mouth. He was getting better at eating the canned foods but it was still a bit of a struggle. He slowly opened his mouth and chewed almost deliberately. Hermione had to smile. No matter what Nathan made her feel better. It helped that he was a spitting image of Ron. If it wasn't for his brown eyes which were so much like her own anyone could have said Ron had Nathan all by himself.

After giving Nathan a bath and putting him to bed, Hermione walked into the bedroom to lie down. She should have worked or cleaned up but she was too tired to move.

There was a loud snore. Hermione opened her eyes and shot up. It was dark in the room. She turned to her left and was able to make out Ron's outline in the moonlight. It was past one in the morning. Her heart dropped a bit. He wasn't even out of his clothes or under the covers. He was so tired. She was so tired.

Too much was happening and not enough of it mattered. Their lives where already falling apart and Hermione was afraid it bound to get worse.

"Oh, Ron, what's happening to us?" Hermione breathed to his sleeping body.

* * *

I know bit blah, but this is another one of those…transition chaps, lol, oh deary…what are the couple about to get into you ask? Well, review and find out!! Thanks

CRAZED


	6. And yet another

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"So, how's it been around here?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Ginny was lying across the couch and she was on the floor in front of her with Nathan rolling between her out stretched legs. She watched him roll slightly from side to side and ramble on. At almost six months her son was already extremely active.

She smiled and held a finger to his mouth. He grabbed it and nibbled. "Oh, fine I guess."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Okay, now the truth."

Hermione chuckled and looked back down to Nathan. He took her finger out of her mouth and put his own to his tongue to compare. "Honestly, if feels like Nathan is our only link. We're both so busy. We've hardly talked in a couple of weeks."

Ginny sat up. "Really?"

"I mean we talk, but it's never about anything outside of the business of work, this flat, and Nathan. I mean, we don't even argue like we used to," Hermione explained. Ginny frowned and shrugged her shoulders. Hermione smiled, "Well, ever since we met we've bickered. It's what we do. We fight over stupid little things and...make up. It's always been our thing. It's our way of...communicating sometimes. I know it's silly and everyone would get so annoyed of it…but it's how we are. Not the serious yelling of course…but the little stupid arguing over nothing."

Ginny chuckled and ran a hand through her hair. "You two really are made for each other."

Hermione licked her lips and looked away. "Anyway, have you heard from Harry lately?"

Ginny's smile disappeared. "Yes, I got a letter from him yesterday. He says he's fine. Training is extremely hard but he's getting through it. He also said he wishes he could be at the train station to see me off. I do to."

Hermione felt so bad. Yes, she and Ron weren't great at the moment but they were still together. Ginny wouldn't see Harry for two more months. "Yeah, we got a letter too. Everything is okay he just misses everyone. I really miss him too."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, I miss him too. It will be so empty at Hogwarts. I've never gone a year without him. I'm going miss eating and studying with him, and shagging everywhere we can in that school."

Hermione laughed, "That's probably the only reason why Ron's happy he's away."

"Oh, my brother is so moody. Every time I come here he's a bit upset. Dad said he's doing great at work. Kingsley is happy to have him," Ginny said.

"I wouldn't really know. Ron doesn't talk about work much. When he gets back I'm already asleep and then I'm gone before he wakes up," Hermione confessed. Nathan kicked his legs and babbled on.

"Oh, I'm going to miss my nephew," Ginny whined joining them on the floor. She picked Nathan up and sat him on her lap. He grabbed on to her long hair and pulled. He put it to his mouth and chewed a bit.

"Oh, don't do that," Hermione breathed taking it out.

Ginny only laughed, "Oh, its okay. He's just giving me some loving. Isn't that right sweetheart?" she kissed his forehead and he smiled at her. "He loves everyone doesn't he?"

"Oh, not everyone. It seems only people with red hair really. He doesn't really open up with Luna or Neville, and he definitely doesn't like Mr. Morgan. He's alright with my parents but Nathan never really laughs and talks like this unless he's around you Weasleys." Hermione shook her head and watched Nathan tug on Ginny's red hair.

"Oh, well, I can't say I'm too upset about that. He is around my family the most though isn't he? He'll grow out of it I'm sure," Ginny said.

"Yeah, Ron's not too upset about it either. I swear Nathan is just like him in every way," Hermione said.

"I dunno. He's got your eyes down pretty well. You can't deny this is your son." She handed Nathan back to her and stood up. "Well, I need to get home. Mum wants to run around and make sure I have everything for tomorrow." Hermione got up as well and placed Nathan on her hip.

"Oh, I wish I could see you off tomorrow," she said giving Ginny a hug.

Ginny hugged her back. "Me too, but I'll be okay. Ron and Nathan will be there."

Hermione let go and readjusted Nathan. "Well, write me when you get there to tell me what's new."

"Oh, I doubt there will be. Some rubbish as always. I'm gonna miss you," Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione returned it. "Yeah, I'm going to miss you too."

"Just take care of yourself and Nathan. I know you and Ron will work this out," Ginny said. Hermione smiled and tried not to get too upset. Ginny gave her one more smile before disapperating.

* * *

"Now, can anyone here tell me what law in 1802 made it illegal to put traces on fambrait coins?" Mr. Greggson asked.

Hermione shot her hand up. Laura did as well. Greggson smiled. "Yes, Ms. Granger."

Hermione tried to hide her smile. "The Everstien Law. With the trace still on it made it too easy for people to be hunted down even in hiding."

Greggson nodded. "It was also enforced so that banks wouldn't have to worry about their employees being kidnapped and tortured for information. Everstein himself had to hear the news that a close friend of his was tortured and killed for such information about fambrait coins," Laura quickly added.

Mr. Greggson gaped at her. "Excellent Ms. Turner, not a lot of people know about the story."

Laura beamed, "Well, it's one of the most important curse breaking laws along with just human protections laws. I would think everyone knew."

It took all of Hermione's will power not to roll her eyes. She noticed Cassie holding back her laughter as well. The group continued their rotation. They were interviewed and question by the people of the department. Laura tried her absolute best to stick out and get ahead of everyone else. Hermione couldn't help but feel annoyed. It seemed every time she had something to say Laura found a little extra to add. Hermione wasn't used to someone knowing more than she did. Now more than ever she knew she had to spend more time studying. The only question was when.

Hermione went to the Burrow to pick of Nathan. Mrs. Weasley was on the couch folding clothes and Nathan was in his pin rolling around.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said coming into the house.

"Oh, hello dear, how has your day been?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione sat next to her on the couch after kissing Nathan. "Oh, alright, the internship is really difficult. Everyone there is so smart."

"Oh, you sound like Bill. Well, I'll tell you the same thing I told him, you were chosen for a reason. You're entire life you've always been the smartest one, now it's time to meet others who went through the same thing. I'm sure you'll do fine." Mrs. Weasley smiled and touched her cheek.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit better. She knew that if she said something like that to her own mother she would just tell her to work harder. Mrs. Weasley was so easy to talk to.

"I know I just...I'm not used to not being the best," Hermione confessed.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Oh there's no shame in that. It's great that you have such high standards, you just have to remember that you have limits, everyone does."

Hermione nodded and looked toward Nathan. "Um…how was Ron when he dropped Nathan off."

"Oh, fine I guess. Poor dear looks so tired. Kingsley is really changing things at the ministry and not everyone is thrilled. Arthur says it needs to be done though." Mrs. Weasley gave her a look. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, everything is fine," Hermione said.

"Ah, okay, so now what's the truth?" she asked.

Hermione suddenly thought about how much Mrs. Weasley reminded her of Ginny. "Everything is fine really. It's just we've both been busy and we haven't really talked. It's like you said. I just didn't think it all would happen so fast."

"Yeah, being tired really puts a hold on a lot of things. Arthur and I know about being tired more than anyone else. Just remember Ron is a Weasley male. He's going to be a bit more moody than you would like." Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I think by now I realize that."

"You just have to hang in there. These are rough times for all of us. Arthur is always at work. There's a shift in things now. The aurors are really being put to work. I wonder how Harry is dealing with all of it. I worry about him."

"He said in his letter that the trainers are really getting them in prepared. There's been a lot of talk about death eaters surfacing," Hermione explained. She felt goose bumps. She didn't want to think about Harry facing any death eaters while at camp, especially since she and Ron were not there with him to help fight.

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Bill and Charlie are out there a lot too. The ministry wants everyone's help. I guess people figure the Weasleys are always ready to go out and fight." Hermione noticed Mrs. Weasley was not happy with her statement.

"I'm sure it's all just procedure. There's nothing wrong with being too careful right?" Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley didn't answer her. She was staring at her clock on the wall. For now, none of the family was on "moral peril."

When Hermione got home with Nathan, she immediate gave him a bath and fed him. She put him in his pin and got straight to studying. There was so much she needed to learn and countless facts she tried to memorize. Studying had always been easy for her but it was becoming a bit stressful.

"I bet Laura already knows everything about this," Hermione breathed. She closed her book. Nathan was asleep in his pin. She picked him up and carefully put him in the bed. She kissed his forehead and quietly closed the door.

She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Her eyes were a bit red. She wanted to go to sleep but decided against it. She was going to stay up and wait for Ron. Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked up. She hated their bathroom. It was small and the ceiling had a terrible stain from leaks. She reinforced it every few days to keep it from caving in and kept writing Mr. Morgan to fix it.

She went into the living room and decided to write Harry.

The front door opened. Hermione sat up. Against her wishes she had fallen asleep.

"What are you still doing up?" Ron asked taking off his robes.

Hermione looked at him. His hair was everywhere and his skin was paler than usual. He had many rolls of parchment in his hands.

"I wanted to wait for you," she said.

Ron gave her a look. "You didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to. I wanted to talk to you," she said.

Ron didn't look too happy. "Look, it's way too late to talk about Pa-"

"Not about that…just anything really," Hermione interrupted.

Ron rubbed his neck. "Okay." He joined her on the couch and put the parchment on the table. He looked at her. Hermione smiled. Though tired, he was still the most amazing person she had ever seen.

"So, how was work?" she started a bit awkwardly.

"Fine. How was work for you?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it was good," she answered.

Ron nodded and looked away. Hermione sighed. "Ron, this is pathetic."

"I know," he breathed. He ran his fingers through his already swept hair. "I don't even know what to say to you."

"I can't believe we're like this. I know we're busy but still. It shouldn't be like this. You need to talk to me Ron," Hermione said.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"Why haven't you told me about your brothers being asked to help the aurors or about all the chaos going on at the ministry?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno. It didn't come up. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Oh, of course it is Ron. I care about what's going on just as much as you do and now you have first hand access to information. You may have forgotten but there was a time when you, Harry, and I found out this stuff together."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Please don't go finding ways to make things my fault. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it. I wasn't trying to keep information from you. It just didn't come up and it's not like Harry is here Hermione. It's not like you and I have free time to just sit around and discuss every little thing that happens at the ministry."

"I know that Ron, but passing information once in a while would be great. I would like to know what's going on," Hermione snapped.

"Well, I can't bloody read your mind. It would help if you actually talked to me instead of expecting me to come to you all the time. If you want to know what's going on at my job maybe you should ask!" Ron snapped back.

Hermione glared at him. "When would I ever have the time? You're always sleeping!"

"Sorry if I get fucking tired! I didn't know it was a crime to want to feel like I'm not going to collapse!" Ron said getting up.

"Oh, Ron, you and your constant dramatics are getting so old. When will you get over yourself?" Hermione asked getting up as well.

"When you stop focusing only on yourself! You want me to constantly tell you everything and pay attention to what you want ever second! I can't do that. I have shit going on with me too! Maybe you should talk to me and about things over than you! I go to sleep so I won't have to hear you complain about that Laura girl or about Paul. Hermione, I don't give a fuck!" Ron pressed.

"Well, I don't care about how tired you are. I'm tired of you using it as an excuse for everything." With that Hermione pushed passed him and headed into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her but to her surprise Ron came in. He shut the door. He was glaring at her. Hermione returned it. There was so much she still wanted to say.

Hermione opened her mouth but at the same time there was a loud squeak and the sound of something falling. Before she knew it, she was pushed against the wall. There was a loud burst and water hit her everywhere.

She opened her eyes. Part of the ceiling had fallen and the pipe burst. A large chunk of the cheap plaster was on the floor. It would have easily crushed her but somehow Ron had pushed her against the wall and out of the way. They were both soaked with water.

"You okay?" he breathed.

"I'm fine Ron, thank you," Hermione whispered.

Ron smiled, "Well, I couldn't just let it fall on you." He looked behind him. "This is just fucking great."

Hermione returned his smile. "I guess the spell isn't going to cut it anymore."

"Nope, Mr. Morgan is just going to have to bring his sagging bollocks over here and fix it," Ron said. He was getting wetter and wetter by the second. He body was still pressed against hers and his hands were still clutching her waist.

Hermione rubbed his wet cheek. Suddenly, their argument didn't seem so important. In an instant she could have been badly hurt, but Ron was right there, protecting her from harm. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, I'm such a prick sometimes. I'm just really tired and I'm still not used to having a job like this," Ron said removing wet hair out of her face. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Ron. I love you more than anything. I just hate us no talking. I miss us. I miss you. It's my fault. I've been so self absorbed lately. Ginny told me Kingsley has nothing but good things to say about you. That's excellent Ron," Hermione said.

Ron smiled, "Thanks, mum told me you're really impressing everyone at the internship. I knew you would."

They stared at each other. Ron was so heavy against her. Even though her body was soaked, every part that touched Ron was on fire. Everything was so difficult when it didn't have to be. They were so far apart when all they had to do was pull back together. He looked down at her mouth and she licked her lips. Ron leaded forward and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ron lifted her a bit off the ground. They hadn't touched each other in over two weeks. He cupped her butt and squeezed while pushing into her.

Hermione whimpered and tangled her fingers in his wet hair. She should have mended the pipe. She could feel water at her feet but Ron's tongue was too deep in her mouth and his hands were beneath her jeans and knickers. She couldn't get any wetter than she already was.

"Hermione," Ron breathed pulled away from her mouth. He pulled his shirt off and slowly kissed and sucked all over her neck. Hermione pinched and pulled on his nipples. She touched all over his wet torso and back.

"I want you," she moaned unfastening her pants. Ron grabbed her hands and held them against the wall.

He kissed her deeply and pushed into her again. She got out of his clutches and started to unfasten his own pants. Before she could even get the zipper down there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, no, no, no. There's no bloody way," Ron whined pulling away. "It's too late for anyone to be visiting."

Hermione frowned as the rapid knocking continued. "Why don't you go get it?" She took his wand from his back pocket and mumbled a mending spell to the pipe. The bathroom was a mess and completely soaked with water.

"Fine," Ron breathed. He ringed out his shirt before putting it back on.

"Let me dry it first," Hermione said holding up the wand.

"No, it doesn't matter. Hopefully this won't take long and then the shirt can dry naturally on the bedroom floor." Ron gave her a smirk before leaving the bathroom.

Hermione sighed and figured there was no point trying to fix everything. She wanted Mr. Morgan to know what his laziness had caused. She zipped her pants back up and followed Ron.

When he opened the door, George was on the other side. "What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

Hermione noticed the extreme paleness to his face and the lack of brightness in his brown eyes. "George," Hermione said getting closer.

George rubbed his neck and stared at Ron. "You need to come to the hospital."

"Why?" Ron rushed.

George licked his lips and shook his head. "Something happened and Charlie is hurt really badly. The healers don't know…if…um." He couldn't finish. Hermione felt her heart drop. She looked to Ron. His face was blank.

"What? Is he-"

"He's still breathing," George interrupted.

Ron opened and closed his mouth. He turned to her. "Go with George. I'll take Nathan to my parent's house and meet you there."

Ron nodded and turned back to George. They disapparated without another word. Hermione immediately went into Nathan's room and packed his bag. She tried to think of what was going on and what to pack for Nathan but was consumed by fear. Harry had said he felt things were changing. Even Mrs. Weasley had her worries, but now it was real and on top of everything else Hermione had to deal with, it was happening right now.

Review!

CRAZED


	7. All at once

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione banged on the door several times before her dad finally opened it. He was both pale and groggy. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

He moved out of the way to let her in. Hermione quickly walked into the living room. Her mother was at the staircase clutching her bath robe.

Nathan fussed and she rocked him. He was never happy after being woken up. "I need you to take Nathan for a bit."

"Why? What happened?" her mother asked.

She came over took Nathan. She examined him. Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's not about Nathan. He's fine. It's Ron. His brother is in the hospital and I need to be there. I don't know how long…I'll come back as soon as I-"

"Hermione, sweetheart, go, Nathan will be fine. Take all the time you need," her father said walking over to her and rubbing her arm.

She nodded her head several times. "Thanks, I'll come by as soon as I know what's going on."

"Of course, give Ron's family our best," her mother whispered.

Hermione smiled at her and kissed Nathan's head before disapparating. When she got to St. Mungos she was motioned to the fourth floor. It was easy to find Charlie's room. A mass of redheaded people were crowded around the door.

She walked over to the group. "Hermione," Ron said getting up and hugging her.

"What happened? Is Charlie okay?" she asked pulling away.

"No one knows yet," Fred whispered.

"I'm sure the healers will be out here soon to tell us what's going on," Angelina Johnson said rubbing his shoulder. Fred turned to his girlfriend and shook his head slowly.

Hermione took a seat on Ron's chair arm. She looked around. Fred was in a chair and Angelina was kneeling at his side. George was leaning against the wall next to them staring off. She looked back to Ron. His face was in his hands. "Where's everyone else?"

Ron didn't look at her. "Mum and dad are talking to some healers and people from the ministry trying to figure out what's going on. Bill is at Hogwarts getting Ginny. Percy's getting coffee."

Hermione felt her heart sinking. Ron's voice was so hollow. She tried to stay positive. Ten minutes went by before Percy came back with drinks. Another twenty before Ron's parent's joined them. Kingsley had accompanied them.

Ron automatically stood up. "What happened?" he demanded. Hermione was taken off guard by his force toward Kingsley.

Kingsley didn't seem upset. As he opened his mouth at the same time Bill and Ginny came down the hall. Ginny automatically went to her mother and hugged her. Ron watched her with his lip bit. Mr. Weasley and Bill joined Ron's side.

Kingsley sighed heavily, "We aren't sure yet. Dumbledore is looking into it. We think death eaters. Charlie was on scouting duty near Romania. He already knows the areas well. The ministry sent a small group out there for recruitment."

"Near Bucharest right? Apparently the Black Sea is fairground for a lot of dark magic gatherings. The ministry is trying to get as many of our men out there as possible," Ron breathed.

"How do you know that?" his mother asked.

Ron shrugged, "Kingsley and I spent over a week making drafts for the aurors to go out there…" his voice trailed off.

"But we had no idea the death eaters would move in so soon," Kingsley added.

"What does Dumbledore say about it? Is he sending any more aurors out there?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, the area hasn't even been cleared yet. We didn't get the message until Malcolm came back saying there had been dueling and people were hurt. Charlie was one of three people retrieved from our side," Kingsley said.

"We still have two unaccounted for," Ron whispered.

Kingsley nodded and rubbed his hands together. "I need to head back to the ministry. Once I get more information I'll come back and let you know."

"We'll be here," Mrs. Weasley said holding Ginny tighter. Kingsley gave a nod and walked away. Ron fell back into his chair and rubbed his eyes.

Hermione touched his shoulder. "This isn't your fault." Ron didn't say anything.

"Bill, where's Fleur?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Bill shrugged, "I told her to stay home. She can get a bit hysterical and I just really need to focus." He leaned against the wall by George. They were all quite. The quiet filled the halls and collected for the next hour. Ron shivered. His shirt was still a bit wet.

"Here, let me fix it," Hermione breathed. She pointed her wand to his shirt and dried it. She also gave him back his wand.

"Thank you love. Is Nathan okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, my parents have him and will keep him for as long as needed," she answered. Ron tried his best to smile.

Finally, the door to Charlie's room opened. Everyone stood up. Hermione gave a small gasp. A healer came out. His white robe was stained in a dark, rich substance.

Mrs. Weasley got to him first. "How's my son?"

The healer looked around the room. "Maybe we should talk about this is private."

"Charlie's condition is a matter to all of us," Bill said.

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Whatever it is you can say right here."

The healer nodded and rubbed his chin. Ron slipped his hand into hers. Hermione held it tightly. "Well, Charlie is alive. He lost quiet a lot of blood but we were able to repair it as best as we could."

"Oh, thank God," Percy said.

"Don't start rejoicing yet. He still hasn't woken up. He was hit with quite a few spells along with just being injured in regular hand to hand combat. He's had a brain fracture and some clotting as formed. We're trying our best to repair it all." The healer looked to each of them.

"What does that all mean?" George asked.

"Well, he's not out of the woods yet. Until he wakes up we won't really know the full damage. Charlie was hurt pretty badly and some dark curses were thrown at him. Right now…it's touch and go," the healer explained.

Hermione felt her body go numb. Yes, Charlie was alive now but it didn't mean he would be tomorrow or even five minutes from now. "Can…we see him?" Mrs. Weasley croaked.

"For a bit…we still need to do a lot of work on him. Maybe in pairs or so," the healer explained before walking back into the room.

"Mum, dad, go first," Bill ordered.

They didn't say another world. They walked in and closed the door. Angelina sat on Fred's lap and held him around the shoulders. Fred wrapped one arm around her and took George's hand in his other and held it. Bill had an arm around both Percy and Ginny. Ron continued to stare at the floor. He didn't move at all.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the room for quite some time. They came out pale and red eyed. "My boy, my Charlie," she sobbed.

"Oh, Molly dear, he'll be okay," Mr. Weasley said as best as he could.

Bill, Percy, the twins, and Angelina went next. They weren't in long but Bill didn't come out. Hermione held Ron's hand as they and Ginny went in. Bill was sitting on a side of Charlie's bed. Hermione swallowed very hard. She could hardly recognize him. His face was pale and dirty with mug and a bit of blood. He had bandages all over his freckled skin and his eyes were closed.

"Charlie," Ginny moaned. She moved closer to him. Tears fell down her face as she touched his limp hand.

Ron let go of Hermione and walked over to Bill and sat down. Bill clutched his shoulder. They both gazed at him. Hermione felt her own eyes swell with tears. She let them fall. Bill and Ron were both so connected to Charlie. From what she knew Bill and Charlie were incredibly close. They were the oldest and very close in age. Charlie was Bill's best man at the wedding. They always hung out and joked together. Charlie was also very close to Ron. He never said it, but Hermione knew Ron looked up to him the most. Charlie was kind, funny, talented, adventurous, and strong…all things Ron inspired to be. Ron told her and Harry long ago that Charlie had taught him how to fly and really got him into quidditch. Looking at them hurt. They looked so much alike Bill and Ron, and their pain reflected off of each other.

They couldn't stay long. The healer rushed them away. Once again they were in the hallway. "Well, we aren't leaving. I'm not going anywhere until Charlie does," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Dad, I can go to the ministry and get some vacation time made up for you," Percy breathed.

Mr. Weasley smile sadly, "Thanks Percy. That would be great." Percy looked around at everyone. It was still a bit awkward for him. He left the hall without another word.

"Ginny, I'll take you back to school," Bill said.

She shook her head. "No, I can't leave!"

"Dear, there's no point in you being here. Nothing is going on. It's all waiting," Mr. Weasley said.

"I don't care. He's my brother!" Ginny protested.

"We'll let you know if anything happens. You have to go back to school," Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny shook her head frowning.

"I'll come get you myself Gin if anything changes. I promise," Ron whispered. She gazed at him and sighed. She rolled her eyes and walked down the hall.

Bill gave Ron's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll be back in a bit. After I drop her off I'll go home and tell Fleur what's going on."

"I'm staying right here," George said.

"Yeah, the shop can be closed for a day. It won't hurt," Fred added.

"Well, I'll go get some clothes from the flat. You two can at least put on some clean shirts," Angelina said.

Fred smiled and kissed her. "Thanks babe, I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. He'll be fine." She got up and walked away. Hermione didn't know what to say. For some reason her brain wouldn't connect. All she could do was sit and hold Ron's hand. Time went on. People went in and out of Charlie's room. Everyone kept changing positions in silence.

"Ron, do you need anything?" Hermione asked.

Ron took his face out of his hands. "No, I'm okay." She checked her watch. She had to be at work in a few hours. "You should probably go home and try to get some sleep."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron gave her a look. "You have to be at work soon and you can't be too tired at the internship."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not going. I'm staying here with you."

"No, you need to go. You just can't miss your-"

"Ron, I don't care. Charlie is way more important to me. He's my family too," Hermione interrupted.

Ron nodded, "I know, but there's nothing here. Charlie…still isn't awake and there's no progress either way. You've worked too hard not to go and who knows what you'll miss."

"Ron…I don't care…I want to be here with you," Hermione said even though she knew he was right.

Ron leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I want you here too but you need to go. I'll come get you if anything happens."

Hermione didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to stay but knew Ron was right. She nodded and kissed him again. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you so much."

Ron's eyes glossed with tears. "I love you too."

Hermione didn't bother to pick up Nathan. She figured it would be best if he just stayed at her parent's house while she tried to get everything together. She closed the front door and leaned against it. So much was running through her, yet she felt numb at the same time. All she could see was Charlie's body and how lifeless it was. She had never seen him so…quiet and dim. Charlie was always loud with laughter, with a huge smile on his face, and light in his large brown eyes. There wasn't any of that now and Hermione was scared it would stay that way. She needed to sleep if she was going to go to work. She walked into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed. She had completely forgotten about the ceiling falling. It seemed like days had passed since she had argued with Ron and they had snogged each others faces off against the wall. Really looking at everything Hermione finally realized how terrible the bathroom was. Water was all over the floor and walls. Large chunks of plaster were on the floor, some still hung from the ceiling, and tiny pieces were everywhere. The rusty pipe had a huge hole. She could have easily been crushed if Ron hadn't saved her. Hermione wanted to save the mess for Mr. Morgan but she couldn't leave her flat in such a state. With a heavy sigh she took out her wand and cleaned up the water and small pieces of plaster. She picked up the big chunks of plaster and placed them in the shower.

She left everything else the way it was. She quickly wrote Mr. Morgan and urged him to come. She added the part about the ceiling almost crushing her to hopefully make him come sooner. By the time Hermione finally laid down, it was about time for her to get up. Instead of going to sleep, she pulled a picture out of her drawer. It was of her, Ron, and Harry. It was taken their third year of Hogwarts in Hogsmead. All three of them were smiling and happy. Harry didn't even know he had a godfather to lose, Hermione hadn't made so many mistakes, and Ron didn't know what it was like to almost lose a father.

So much had happened since then and it only seemed to be getting worse. More and more was piling on their shoulders. She ran a hand across Ron's face and then Harry's. More than anything she wished Harry was there. He would know how to make Ron feel better. He was used to these kinds of things. He could say something courageous to get everyone's spirits up. She wondered where he was. If he even knew about what was going on.

Work was terrible. Hermione tried to be polite but her mind was elsewhere. The internship was even worse. Laura wouldn't stop giving her dirty looks and Paul wouldn't stop trying to get her worked up. By the time she returned home all she wanted to do was sleep. Mr. Morgan was waiting outside the door.

"Mr. Morgan, I'm glad you finally came," she breathed quickly opening the door.

"Well, your letter seemed a bit urgent," he breathed walking in. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes. She guessed her other letters weren't dire enough.

"Yes, well, it was a bit of a scare for both of us," Hermione said leading him to the bathroom. She pointed to the ceiling. "I was standing right under it."

"Oh, my," was all he had to said.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes…well, it could have fallen on me if it hadn't been for Ron. He pushed me out of the way in time."

Mr. Morgan didn't seem impressed. He walked further into the bathroom. "A new pipe will need to be installed. As well as a new ceiling."

Hermione smiled, "That would be great. I've been using a spell to stop the leaking but nothing will be better than a whole new ceiling." Mr. Morgan gave her a look. He looked her up and down as if surveying her body.

Hermione felt her skin heat up. "Is there something wrong sir?"

"Ms. Granger, I rent out to kids your age all the time. I don't like games," he said.

"What games are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I've had a couple of complaints. Some of my other tenants have told me there's been a noise issue, with your son and other things." Mr. Morgan was frowning and his voice was dull.

She felt her ears burn. "I assure you that Ron and I do the best we can. Nathan is just a baby. He cries and we calm him as best we can. He doesn't cry so much anymore."

Mr. Morgan sighed. "Ms. Granger, I'm well aware of what a baby does and doesn't do. You just need to be respectful of everyone involved. You and Ron are young and haven't really learned how to mind others. If would be great if you could keep your yelling down to a minimal as well."

Hermione gawked at him. She didn't even know where to start. "Excuse me sir but Ron and I have respect for everyone who lives here and I assure you we don't scream at each other at the top of our lungs. We simply-"

"I'm a busy man Ms. Granger. I don't have time to come down here every time someone complains about you two. I'll have someone here to repair the ceiling in a couple of days." He walked away and out of the house without another word. Hermione rubbed her eyes frantically and walked into the bedroom. She changed her clothes and got some changing clothes for Ron. She stopped by her house to check up on Nathan.

Her mother answered the door. "Hello, dear, how was work?"

"Tiring, I just stopped by to check on Nathan and ask if-"

"You don't have to ask Hermione. Nathan is fine here," her father said from the couch.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"He's asleep in your room. He's in your old bed," her mother said motioning her to the chair.

Hermione sat down and rubbed her cheeks. "Oh, that's nice." Her brain was so cloudy. She couldn't think. Stress was eating her alive.

"Honey, are you okay? What did you find out at the hospital?" her mother asked. Hermione looked to her parents. For some reason they seemed so much younger than she remembered. That could have been because she herself felt older than ever.

"He's alive but he hasn't woken up. He got really hurt and the healers don't know if he's going to pull through," she explained.

"How's Ron?" her father asked.

Hermione shrugged, "Of course he says he's fine. I don't know. He hasn't said much. I should probably get back." She stood up and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Of course dear, we'll be here. Nathan is fine," her father said hugging her. Hermione didn't know what to say. She disapparated. The atmosphere at the hospital hadn't changed. When she arrived the door was open. Hermione walked in. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the Charlie's side. Fred and George were at the other side and Ron and Bill were at the foot of his bed.

"Has there been any change?" she asked quietly while walking over to Ron. He didn't even look at her.

"No, Kingsley came by earlier. It was an attack on the aurors. Someone let something slip," Mr. Weasley said.

"They were practically fucking waiting for them," George said.

Mrs. Weasley didn't even snap at him. She simply bent down and kissed Charlie's forehead. "He still hasn't woken up."

Hermione bit her lip and rubbed Ron's back. "I brought you some clothes," she whispered. Ron finally looked at her.

His face was so pale and his blue eyes were so dark. "Thanks," he croaked. They walked out of the room together and down the hall. They were silent.

"Nathan's okay. My parent's will still keep him," she explained.

"That's good. I wrote Harry. I was surprised that he wrote me back so fast. Everyone knows about it especially due to Charlie," Ron breathed.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Ron stopped walking and shrugged. "He's a Weasley. We're a marked family. A lot of people know us and are either for our cause…or want to see us all brought down because of it." Hermione felt her heart race. Ron was staring directly at her. Ever since she could remember she had heard about how people viewed the Weasley's and their politics on the rights of muggles and wizards. They were blood traitors in the eyes of death eaters. The thought made her body go cold. They really were in danger.

"Ron…I don't…I'm…sorry," was all she could say.

He shrugged, "Anyway, Harry tried to come but the trainers won't let him. It could easily be a trap for him they think. He bloody hates it but he's staying."

"I can imagine how bad he must feel. Not being able to be here for you and for Ginny," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I can imagine it too. I…I wish he was here," Ron breathed while leaning against a wall.

Hermione felt a lump in her throat. He looked so lost. "I'm sorry I can't help," she choked out.

Ron turned to her. "Hey, don't be sorry. You're everything I need right now." He pulled her arm and brought her close. He traced her lips and smiled. "I feel better now that you're here. I love you. I love you. I love you." Hermione couldn't take it. She leaned forward and kissed him. Ron dropped his clothes and held her around the waist.

She quickly pulled away. "He's going to be fine."

Ron didn't smile. "We should probably get back." The day was long and quiet. Nothing really changed. No one came back with information and Charlie's condition didn't change.

Ron finally decided it was time to go home. They decided to keep Nathan at her mother's house one more night. Ron walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He rubbed his eyes over and over again. "Mr. Morgan came by. He's going to have someone fix the ceiling," Hermione explained while putting the kettle on. She decided to leave everything else out. She didn't want Ron more upset that he already was. Ron didn't answer. She walked back into living room. He wasn't there. "Ron," she breathed.

She walked into the bedroom and saw him sitting on the floor. He had his legs to his chest and his hands covered his face. "Oh, Ron, talk to me," Hermione breathed while rushing over to him. She kneeled in front of him. Ron's body was shaking. She touched his legs. Ron looked up at her. His face was so red and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"This…is...all my f-fault," he choked.

She shook her head. "Oh, no, Ron…there is no way this is your fault."

"Yes it is! I helped pick the location. I knew Charlie was involved and I suggested it. I didn't do my research first. I didn't do anything. I just said it because like an idiot I thought it would be fun for him and now he's dying because I'm such a bloody fool!" he explained.

Hermione grabbed his shoulders. "Ron you listen to me! This is not your fault! You didn't know. Kingsley didn't know! The aurors didn't know! It was a great idea…and he is not dying. Charlie is going to be fine. He's too strong not to be."

Ron stopped crying. "Hermione…he's lying in that bed…so lifeless…if he dies…what am I supposed to do with myself? I…I love him so much. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. Everyone is so scared and it's my fault and now Ginny is going to worry about Harry even more."

Hermione wiped his eyes. "Ron, Ginny will be fine. She's strong just like you said. No one blames you. Charlie is going to pull through. He knows how much everyone needs him. He knows how much you need him. You have to be strong for him. He needs you to be the rock now."

Ron shook his head. "I can't. I'm not like him."

Hermione smiled. "I know you're not Charlie. You're better. You're Ron Weasley. You've always been the rock for Harry and me. You can do it again. You were always there when we needed you. You're family needs you now."

Ron sniffed loudly and wiped his nose. "Everything is happening all the time. I just want a break. I want a release from this. I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you lately."

"Don't apologize. That seems like so long ago we were fighting over those stupid things. It doesn't matter. I'll try harder and I know you will too. There's too much at stake for us not to be in this together. I love you Ron. I love you so much and I need you more than anything. I'm so proud of you. I'm proud of what you are." She touched his cheek and gently rubbed it.

He gazed at her. "Hermione, you are so bloody amazing. I'm so happy you're here. Fuck, I want you."

Hermione stood up bringing Ron with her. "I'm all yours Ron," she breathed. Ron licked his lips and pressed himself against her. She fell back against the bed. They kissed fiercely and deeply. Ron pulled off his clothes and Hermione tore hers off and quickly as possible. She opened her legs and Ron settled between them. He kissed and bit all over her neck.

His hands squeezed her breasts. Hermione moaned and let her own hands roam over her back and cupped his plush cheeks. He bit her neck. "Shit, Hermione, I want to make love to you. I want to make love to you so badly."

Hermione's body felt on fire. Her insides jumped. "Ron, please, do it. I want you to."

He looked up at her. His eyes were so blue and heavy. She ran a hand through her hair. "Do we have protection?" She smiled and reached for her jeans that were almost handing off the bed. She grabbed her wand and placed the tip on her stomach.

She closed her eyes and mumbled a spell. "We do now," she breathed.

Ron's eyes went big. "You learned the verbal spell?"

"The library at the ministry is a goldmine," she told.

Ron smirked, "You cheeky girl."

He licked her neck and held her hands against the bed. He slowly entered her. Hermione arched her back and cried out. It had been so long it seemed since Ron had made love to her. It was passionately desperate. Their bodies slicked against each other. They were covered in sweat. Their tongues darted out of each others mouths and the only sounds were the creaking of the bed and the pants, moans, and gasps they made. Ron stared at her and moaned.

"Hermione, I'm…I'm cumming," he whimpered.

"Me too," she panted. Ron lifted himself off her and dug his hands into the mattress. He pumped faster and harder. Hermione gave a choked cry and dug her fingernails into his arms. She reached up and began sucking on one of his nipples.

"Oh, Hermione," he groaned. He went even faster. Hermione felt the familiar pulse reach her. She bit on his tender flesh as it built. Ron couldn't take it. "Mione, Mione, I'm…oh, ah," he jerked terribly and came inside her. Feeling his steaming member jerk against her was enough. She scratched at his skin as she felt herself bursting.

"Ron!" she moaned loudly. Ron collapsed on her and continued to thrust slowly. Hermione clutched his butt and pushed. "Ron, Ron, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's okay…I'm sorry too," he whispered. He finally stopped and rested his head on her chest. Hermione kissed the top of his head over and over and tried to catch her breath. Tears clouded her eyes again and she felt Ron's cold moisture against her chest. He was crying too.

She held him tightly and he sobbed quietly against her. Ron always held her when she just wanted to release. It was never too much to ask for her to do the same for him. They didn't speak. Hermione softly rubbed his back as he sobbed and whimpered away. It was complicated. She felt so awful but it was beautiful. Hermione had never felt so close to Ron before and she loved it…even though they were both confused and terrified of what was to come.

Aww. Review!

CRAZED


	8. Even for a day

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermione opened her eyes. The sunlight was blinding. She immediately sat up. The blinds on the window were drawn. That never happened. Ron hated the light of the morning waking him up. She climbed out of bed and ran out of the room.

In the living room, Nathan was leaning against his playpen wall while gnawing on a teddy. Ron was in the kitchen, dressed, making coffee.

"Ron, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

Ron turned to her and frowned a bit. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you? I was going to surprise you."

Hermione walked into the kitchen and examined him. Ron had on cargo shorts and a black Cannons t-shirt. He looked amazing.

"Surprise me for what?" she asked a bit distracted. Ron closed the space between them and put his hands on her hip. He smiled at her. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. Ron had almost every expression on his face other than happiness these days. Charlie was still in the hospital, out of it, and no one knew what had really happened.

"Your birthday," he said with a shrug.

"Ron, my birthday is tomorrow," she said.

Ron let her go and sighed. "I know…but we both have to work. I thought today we could celebrate. The three of us haven't really been able to do anything together."

Hermione gazed at him. Ron was right. She, Ron, and Nathan hadn't done one single thing as a family. "That sounds lovely Ron."

Ron grinned. "Good, so, why don't you go get dressed so we can leave?" Hermione opened her mouth to ask where but Ron shook his head. "Will you jut trust me?"

Hermione shut her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Sure Ron."

The three of them walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. "Is there anywhere you want to go?" Ron asked as he bent over the stroller and made a face at Nathan. Nathan smiled and raised his hands as if to grab Ron.

Hermione chuckled. She loved her men. Ron was a terrific father and her son was the shining example of cuteness. She felt so lucky. She couldn't believe how things had turned out for them.

"Not really, this is nice for me. Is there somewhere you want to go?" Hermione asked.

Ron stopped walked and sighed. "Hermione, this is your birthday."

She shrugged. "I know but…I almost forgot tomorrow was my birthday. My parents asked me if I was coming by to get my present and it triggered my memory."

He nodded, "I know the feeling. That's how I felt last year. It seems like with so much going on, it's easy to forget simple things like a birthday."

Hermione bit her lip. Though Ron looked amazing and his blue eyes shined so beautifully in sunlight, there was a tiredness written all over his face. It wasn't necessarily physical exhaustion, but an emotional exhaustion that they had felt for it seemed like decades now. She didn't want it that way. She wanted Ron…better.

She suddenly smiled. "Hey, why don't we go get some food?"

Ron's face instantly brightened. "Sounds brilliant."

They walked over to a small tea shop. They sat at a table outside.

"Oh, give me my baby," Hermione said.

Ron chuckled and took Nathan out of his seat and handed him to Hermione. Hermione held Nathan in her arms. She smelled his fiery hair and kissed his smooth skin. Her spirits instantly lifted.

"Hey, love," she whispered. Nathan's brown eyes were so much like hers. He smiled at her and grabbed at her.

She looked at the menu. Everything looked delicious but the prices were not as appealing.

"Don't even think about it Hermione. Whatever you want get it," Ron explained.

Hermione gave him a look. "These prices are ridiculous Ron. You know we can't afford this place."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, trust me, I've been poor my entire life. I know what I'm doing. Besides, it's not too much. I got it. Don't worry love…just…have a good day. I want you to have a good day."

She gazed at Ron. He was smiling at her so sweetly and Nathan was gnawing on her finger. She nodded and decided to not care for once.

Hermione took another bite of her sandwich. It was delicious.

"I think Nate wants some," Ron said through turkey.

Hermione peered down at her son and smiled. "Not yet sweetheart." She scooped some peaches and strawberry from the jar and put it to Nathan's mouth. He eagerly opened his mouth and took the scoop in one bite. "He really loves the fruit mixes."

"Fruit is good. It's the vegetable he hates," Ron said.

"Well, he has to eat that too. It's important to get all the proper nutrition," Hermione answered. She wiped a bit of peach strawberry from Nathan's chin and tasted it. "Wow, this is actually pretty good." Ron shook his head chuckling. "What?" Hermione asked.

Ron continued to laugh. "Nothing…it's just…you're beautiful."

Hermione beamed at him and started laughing. "So are you." Ron returned her smile and the two of them laughed and for a while couldn't stop.

"Hermione," someone said.

"Yeah?" Hermione choked. She turned around to see who had called her and her laughter immediately died. She gave a small gasp. Standing before her was Cassie Jenkins. "Cassie?"

Cassie smiled. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Nathan was still in her arms, reaching for his jar. There was silence. Cassie shifted her weight and cleared her throat. Hermione blinked several times. "Um…we…-"

"We're celebrating Hermione's birthday. It's actually tomorrow but we both have to work," Ron filled in.

"Oh, that's nice. I guess you must be Ron," Cassie said while holding out her hand.

Ron smiled and shook it. "Yeah, I'm her boyfriend."

"Hermione has told me a lot about you," Cassie said with a smile.

Ron gave Hermione a look. "Yeah, well, it's probably all true."

Cassie laughed and turned to Nathan. She bent down and smiled at him. "And who is this handsome young man?"

Hermione felt her heart race. She hadn't planned on telling like this.

"He's my brother. His name is Nathan," Ron said quickly. Hermione looked back to him. Ron was staring at her. He nodded slightly.

"Oh, really? Wow, he does look like you exactly," Cassie said.

"Yeah, I'm told that a lot. Well, except the eyes…he has our mum's eyes. I just can't believe she had another. That makes eight of us," Ron explained.

Cassie gawked at him. "I couldn't imagine having so many brothers and sisters." She looked at Hermione. "Well, Nathan seems pretty keen on you."

"Yeah, the bloke never even notices me when Hermione is around. He loves her more. I understand it though. I would too," Ron breathed.

Hermione couldn't look at Ron. She felt a lump in her throat. Cassie smiled at him. "Awe, well, I see why Hermione picked you." She turned back to Hermione. "Well, I better scoot. I have some shopping to do. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the internship Hermione."

"Yeah Cassie," Hermione was finally able to say. Cassie waved a hand and walked off. Hermione adjustment on Nathan tightened. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't even apologize. It's okay," Ron said.

Hermione looked up at him. "Ron…I just allowed you to tell Cassie that our son was your brother."

Ron shook his head. "You didn't allow me to do anything. I could have had told her the truth, but I didn't."

"Can we just go home?" Hermione asked. She got up and put Nathan back in his stroller.

When they got home Hermione put Nathan to bed. She sat on the couch with her face in her hands. She felt so terrible. She felt like a bad girlfriend and a bad mother.

Ron sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Love, it's okay. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is Ron. You lied and you shouldn't have," Hermione said.

He shrugged. "So what? Hermione, I know you haven't told anybody yet."

"It's not I don't want to," Hermione breathed. "It's just…I don't know how to start and…I'm…scared. I don't know what it will do."

"Hermione, love, I get it. I'm not stupid and I'm not upset. I get why you haven't told anyone," Ron tried.

Hermione gazed at him. "People at your job know."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm a Weasley. Everyone knows our business. I mean, dad brought Nathan to the ministry and showed him off. It's different. I can't get in trouble for having a kid. That may not be the same for you."

"But I don't want to hide Nathan. I love him. I love him so much and I'm not ashamed of him. I'm not ashamed of our family," Hermione choked.

Ron touched her face. He traced the side of her nose with a finger. She shivered. "Hermione, you don't have to explain it to me. I understand it okay? I don't think you're ashamed. I know you love him and he does too." He was whispering. His voice was so deep and calm. It made her feel better. Ron always made her feel better.

"I want to tell her Ron," Hermione said.

"Do it, tell her," he said.

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing. I really wanted you to have a good day," Ron said with a sigh.

Hermione kissed him. His lips were so soft and full. She pulled away slightly. "I did have a good day. Thank you for being amazing as always."

Ron smiled and dragged his tongued across her lips. She took in her mouth and sucked a bit. "Anything for you love," he moaned.

* * *

The next day Hermione's stomach was in knots. She didn't know how to start with Cassie. All afternoon she tried to think of how to start the conversation. She was running out of time. The end of the day was near.

"Okay, just do it," Hermione said.

She walked over to Cassie who was flipping through a book at a table. "Cassie," she started.

Cassie looked up at her. "Hello, Hermione, sit down."

Hermione tried her best to smile. She sat next to her. "So…what are you reading?"

"Oh, just looking through some of the medical books. We start the rotation next month. I might as well get a head start," Cassie explained. Hermione nodded and continued to gaze. Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Look…is there something you wanted to say?"

Hermione snapped out of her trance. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yes, well, it's about….yesterday."

Cassie gasped, "Right! Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione! Happy birthday."

Hermione chuckled. "Thank you but that's not what this is about. It's about…Nathan."

Cassie's smile disappeared. She licked her lips and looked around before pulling her face closer to hers. "Your son right?"

Hermione's heart stopped momentarily. She felt like her eyes were bulging. "Sorry?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Hermione, I wasn't born yesterday. I'm here too. I'm smart just like the rest of the lot."

Hermione laughed a bit. "Sorry, it's just…yes. Nathan, he's my son."

"I knew it. I mean, I don't care how close you are to the family. The smile Nathan was giving you is purely from a son and the love in your eyes…only a mother can give."

"I do love him. I love him so much," Hermione said.

Cassie smirked. "He has your eyes. It was the biggest give away. Though, everything else is his dad's."

"Don't I know it. They act so much alike too. It's mad sometimes," Hermione said.

Cassie ran a hand through her hair and shook her head. "I can't believe it. How old is he?"

"Six months now but already he looks older. He's long," Hermione explained. Cassie frowned a bit. "So, want to know how I could get pregnant at such a young age don't you?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "Well, yeah, I mean, you're what…nineteen now?"

For a whole minute Hermione felt the once daily feeling of shame but, it didn't last. She held her head up. "Yes, I'm nineteen and I have a son. Ron and I…weren't careful once and Nathan is what we got out of it. I'm not ashamed though. I love my son. It was a stupid mistake what we did but Nathan is a blessing."

Cassie took her hand. "Oh, Hermione, I can see that. I'm not judging you honestly. I'm amazed that you made it. I couldn't imagine having a baby now and you had to go through school pregnant."

"It wasn't easy. Ron and I had so many rough times but...we made it…we're better now. It's still hard but it's manageable." Hermione smiled and really thought about her words. She and Ron were still here.

"I think it's great. You two do seem in love. So, did people know you were pregnant?" Cassie asked.

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was listening in. "Yeah, people knew and some were mean but, it doesn't matter now."

Cassie nodded slowly. "So…does Paul know?"

She felt heat on her neck. "I'm sure he does. He has friends who graduated with me. I'm not totally sure. We don't talk honestly. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Well, he doesn't seem to have the same idea," Cassie said while looking over in his direction.

Hermione didn't even turn back. "Look, Cassie, I sincerely think you should stay away from him. He's…not a nice guy."

Cassie gave her a look. "Do you know from personal experience?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. There was a look in Cassie's eyes that she didn't quite understand. "No," she said flatly, "but I've heard and seen enough to know he's cruel."

Cassie quickly got up from the chair. "Well, until you have real proof, you shouldn't judge him. He seems to adore you even though he may know you have a kid."

She walked off without another word. Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead.

When she opened the front door to her flat, she was surprised to smell seasoning. She froze. Ron was in the kitchen chopping carrots.

"Ron?" she said walking into the kitchen.

Ron jumped. "Hermione? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Excuse me, I live here," Hermione snapped.

Ron blushed a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry; I just mean…why are you here now? You're supposed to pick up Nathan and chat with mum like you always do."

Hermione opened her mouth but heard a giggle. Nathan was sitting in his high chair in the kitchen gnawing on a soft cookie. "Ron…Nathan is already here. What is going on?"

Ron frowned. "Oh, bloody fuck...well…I wanted to surprise you…again. I didn't think you'd come home first."

"I usually don't but I wanted to come so I could change and then take Nathan with me to the bookstore. I need some medical books," Hermione explained. She smiled, "Ron...what is all this?"

"Well…I called off for the evening so I could surprise you with dinner. I know it's not much but after yesterday I wanted your actual birthday to be better," he said.

Hermione beamed and looked at the roast on the counter. "Did you cook this?"

"No, obviously not. It's not burnt on or fire is it? I had to write for assistance," Ron said.

Before she could ask who her mother came out of the bathroom. "Oh, dear, what are you doing here? Ron wanted to surprise you."

"Mum?" Hermione said.

Her mother hugged her. "Oh, Ron came by and asked if I'd come help him cook. He wanted to make a special birthday and you're a special girl. I thought it was…."

Hermione tuned her out. She gazed at Ron. Ron gazed back at her smiling. She could never tell Ron how much he meant to her. She could never say what it meant that he was trying with her parents. Ron was her world. Hermione loved him so much.

"And here I am," her mother finished.

Hermione blinked and looked back to her. "Well, thanks mum."

"No problem love. I actually need to get back to work," her mother said.

Hermione walked her to the door. "I'm sorry about this."

Her mother waved a hand. "Oh, you're just like your father. I can never surprise him with anything. Happy birthday love." She handed her a card. Hermione opened it and saw pounds of money.

"Mum-"

"I know but I'm your mother. Please just consider it a gift. Everyone needs help sometimes Hermione." Her mother kissed her forehand.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed.

Her mother smiled and walked down the hall.

Hermione closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry I ruined your surprised."

Ron shrugged. "Oh, it's okay. It's nothing much."

Hermione walked over to him. She wrapped he arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He tripped back against the counter.

He pulled away. "Hmm, what was that for?"

"For being everything, for doing this, and being amazing," Hermione breathed as she licked his lips slowly.

Ron moaned slightly. "Love, I know this is your birthday…but this isn't fair."

Hermione giggled and pulled away. "I know…I just wanted to give you a taste."

Ron traced her mouth. "You better give me more than that later."

Nathan gave a giggle. Hermione walked over to him and sat in the chair by his. She ran her fingers through his bright red hair.

"Do you need any help?" she asked Ron.

He shook his head. "No, your mum helped with most of it. Just sit and relax. It's your birthday."

Hermione grinned. "I love you Ron."

Ron chuckled. "I love you too. Happy birthday."

Hermione kissed Nathan's head and watched her boyfriend continue to cook.

It was the best birthday she ever had.

* * *

Finally, a bit of light R/Hr fluff! Lol Review!

CRAZED


	9. Too much of something

Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter

"I think it will be a lot better than how it is now. It has to be," Padma said while writing furiously.

"If nothing else it will be more of a challenge. I was looking through some of those books and the outline material alone is quite complicated," Hermione added as she wrote as well.

"I think it's great. The next rotation will really weed out the people who can take this job and the people who can't." Hermione stopped writing. The tone was sharp and arrogant. Looking up she was Laura standing behind her.

"I think I'm going to looks at some of those books," Padma said with a small smile. She quickly got up and left the table. Hermione sighed to herself. Laura wasn't half as bad when other people were around.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

Laura sat in the chair next to her and pulled the hair tie off of her wrist. She slowly put her hair and a ponytail and grinned at her. "Well, actually I wanted to ask you something. I'm having a sort of end of rotation lunch and I'm inviting everyone here. Would you like to come?"

If Hermione didn't have a pounding headache she would have thought she was dreaming. She stared at Laura. "You want to invite me to lunch?"

Laura finished her ponytail and folded her arms. "I told you I can get along with people. I think it will be nice."

"But you're not nice at least not to me," Hermione said honestly.

Laura's smile didn't fade. She shrugged, "People can change right?"

Hermione exhaled deeply. Laura didn't seem to have anything up her sleeves. "I guess you're right. That sounds lovely."

Laura's already wide grin stretched even further. "Brilliant, well, it's this weekend at 6 o'clock."

Hermione felt her heart drop a bit. "Oh, I thought you said lunch?"

"Well, it is, I mean I don't consider a meal dinner until its dark out," Laura explained.

Hermione nodded slowly. "I'm sorry but I can't come."

"Why not?" Laura asked.

Hermione looked away. "Well, my boyfriend will be at work around that time and-"

"I didn't invite him. I invited you," Laura interrupted.

"I'm aware of that Laura…look, I can't make it. Maybe another time," Hermione said.

Laura chuckled a bit. "What's the big deal? Are you not allowed to leave the house without him? I'm sure he'll understand if-"

"Why are you pushing this so much? What is really going on?" Hermione asked.

Laura shrugged, "Nothing, I just think it's odd that you don't want to come or that you're not ever available to do things." She leaned in closer to her and Hermione was able to see into her chilly blue eyes. A smirk played on her lips. "Is there something you can't get away from at home?"

Goose bumps rose on Hermione's skin. "Leave me alone Laura," she whispered. Laura raised her eyebrows and got up from her seat. She laughed and shook her head before walking away. Hermione felt angry tears in her eyes. She looked around. Paul was at a table helping an intern. She got up and quickly walked over to him. She tapped his arm.

Paul turned to her. "Yes Hermione?"

"I need to talk to you. It's really important," she breathed.

Paul's dark eyes lit up. "Sure, let's go over here." Hermione followed him to the back of the library. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "Hmm, I was wondering when we'd do this again."

Hermione wanted to throw up. She stomped her foot instead. "Damn you Paul. You swore to me you wouldn't say anything."

His smirked faded. "Say anything about what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you told Laura," Hermione snapped.

Paul pulled himself from the wall. "Hermione what are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "You told her about Nathan."

He gawked at her. "Look, I don't know what you think but I didn't say anything. I told you I wouldn't and I meant it."

"Paul, your word hasn't meant two sickles to me since you told everyone about us," Hermione said.

Paul made an expression as if he was hurt. He covered it up by rolling his eyes. "Hermione, that is in the past. I didn't say anything to Laura. I never really talk to her. What would I have to gain by telling? Think about it. Someone else must have told. Maybe Padma or Blaise did it."

Hermione shook her head. "Padma isn't that childish and she doesn't even care for Laura that much, and Blaise, he doesn't care about me that much to tell. You're the only person who knows other than…"

"Who?" Paul asked.

She bit her lip. "Cassie knows. I told her the other day."

It was Paul's turn to be skeptical. "I don't think she'd do that. Cassie is too sweet to say anything."

"There's no other way Laura would know Paul," Hermione pressed.

Paul rubbed his eyes. "What exactly did Laura say? Did she tell you she knew?"

"No…not in those words but I know her tone by now. She knows. If Cassie didn't tell her then she definitely overhead," Hermione explained.

"You should never bring your personal life to work love," Paul joked.

Hermione scowled at him. "Don't ever call me that and don't preach to me. Look, will I be kicked out of the program if Laura tells? I need to know now."

Paul sighed, "I don't know honestly. Of course the program has a clause about no discrimination but underneath it all there's animosity and stereotypes about what the new young curse breakers should be like. Shit, I'll talk to her."

He began to walk off but she grabbed his arm. "No! Don't you even dare. If she doesn't know then this will only make it worse."

"What do you want me to do then?" Paul asked. He took his hand and placed it on top of hers.

Hermione snatched it away. "Nothing, I just wanted to know if you said anything."

Paul touched her face and she slapped it away. He walked closer to her and Hermione backed up until her back was against the wall. She swallowed hard. He laughed, "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

"That would be a first," Hermione spat.

"Look, I don't think you should worry. If she knew she probably would have told by now. Just let it go. She's getting to you because she knows she can." His words were soft and smooth. Paul was smiling at her so kindly. It made her skin crawl. "Did you have a nice birthday? I wanted to send you something but I didn't know if Weasel would have gotten to it first."

Hermione pushed him away. "This is when the conversation ends Paul."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "Please, don't be like this."

"So, here you are," a voice said.

Hermione pulled away from Paul and gasped. Laura was gazing at them sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Laura, we were just looking at jinxing books Hermione wanted to take home before the next rotation starts," Paul said with an easy smile.

Laura shook her head. "You can drop the act. I'm not stupid and I know exactly what's going on." She turned to Hermione. "Is it his?"

Everything Hermione had been feeling finally caved in. All her composure collapsed and frustration seeped in. "You bitch!" She started walking toward Laura but Paul held her by the arm.

Laura laughed, "I take that as a no."

"Laura, you are way out of line. I don't know what your deal is with Hermione but if it doesn't stop I'm going to the board and you will be removed from this program," Paul snapped. He let go of Hermione. She tried to catch her breath.

"What exactly do you have to charge me with? How is it my fault she got knocked up?" Laura asked.

"Shut up Laura!" Hermione yelled. "You have no right. My business is my own."

"Not when you go blabbing in here it's not. Anything spoken here is fair game." Laura buffed her nails against her shirt collar.

"That's where you're wrong Laura. This internship does not need a person like you. It doesn't matter how smart you are. You are not a team player. I will go to Siegfried myself," Paul warned.

"And maybe I'll just tell him what I saw here. You two seemed pretty close before I said something. I don't think giving an intern an unfair advantage will look good on your record either Paul. Isn't your review coming up?" Laura asked.

All of Paul's cool faded. His face turned very red. He walked over to her. Laura swallowed slightly and stepped back. "Are you threatening me Turner?"

Laura fluttered her eyelids. "No, sir, of course not. I'm simply telling you what cards I have to play."

Paul smirked, "Well, I can assure you that what you think you have you don't. It would be wise if you didn't fuck with me. Whatever is going on between me and Hermione is our business." He got even closer to her. Hermione could see the fear in her eyes. "Even if Hermione and I are sleeping together, so what, I don't need to shag her to know she's more than you'll ever be."

Hermione put a hand over her mouth. For a minute she thought she was having a heart attack. All the fear in Laura's face melted away. She took another step back and clicked her tongue against her teeth. She gave both Hermione and Paul a once over. "Interesting." She walked away without another word.

The moment she was out of sight Hermione put a hand to her chest. She was sure that her heart would explode.

"Shit," Paul breathed.

Hermione looked up to him. "Is that all you have to say?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry? You say all of that to her and all you have for me is sorry?" Hermione practically cried.

Paul bit his lip. "She was going off too much. I couldn't just let her say that rubbish about me and about you."

"Don't say you did that for me! Don't you dare try to justify ruining my career…again. How dare you say that to her! You and I aren't doing anything and we haven't in a very long time!" Hermione huffed and began to walk away.

Paul grabbed her arm. "Look, um, she won't tell. She's not stupid enough to."

"Why not Paul? You sure happen to be," Hermione spat. She pulled her arm away. "And you wonder why I hate you and why you can't hold a fucking quill to Ron. At least he has to brains to know when to keep his mouth shut. Looks like you're the stupid one here." All her anger had consumed. Hermione didn't even recognize her own voice. She walked away from him and out of the library.

Hermione was finished for the day.

She picked up Nathan and lay down on the couch. Hermione had no idea what to do. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been and what Paul had done.

Nathan giggled and cooed. Hermione smiled at her son and ran her fingers over his stomach. He was between her legs and gnawed on a stuffed toy. Though watching him gave her a spike of joy it didn't make her feel that much better. She opened the note she found by the door. It was from Harry.

_Hey,_

_I'm ready to get out of here. I thought I would be able to leave sometimes but we're always busy with training. It's mad. You would love it here. There are so many rules and studying to do. I'm learning so much but it is a bit scary. No one sugar coats anything like they did at Hogwarts. Training is fun and there are a lot of interesting people, but I miss home. I miss you lot. I miss the Weasley's and Ron so much. I miss Nathan and I miss Ginny. It's been so painful not having her. I hope everything is okay and Charlie is doing better. I wish I could be there. I'm worried about you as I know you're worried about me. I can assure you that I'm doing okay. _

_All my love,_

_Harry_

Hermione wiped a tear that had escaped her eye. For the rest of the evening, she kept wiping tears.

Something soft and warm was pressing against her mouth. Hermione opened her eyes. Ron's gorgeous face was in front of her and his mouth was against hers. Hermione moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair. She pulled on his strands and Ron got on top of her. They didn't break away. Ron dug his tongue in her mouth and gripped her thighs. He pushed into her and groaned. Hermione pushed back into him and whimpered. He tasted excellent and his touch was desperately needed. Ron finally pulled away. He had the biggest smile on his face. He rested his elbows on either side of her head.

Hermione traced his mouth and loved the feeling of his strong body on top of her. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Ron kissed her nose. "Charlie woke up tonight."

"Really? That's so amazing," Hermione said.

Ron jerked a bit in excitement. "I was at the office. Kingsley gave me the news. I stopped by his room after work but he was asleep. Mum and Dad are excited."

"So how is he?" Hermione asked. She traced a patch of freckles on his neck.

"He's still banged up but he's awake and that's wicked," Ron said. He gazed at her and rubbed around her eye. "What's wrong...it looks like you've been crying?"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to ruin Ron's good mood. Ron frowned and sat up. He got off of her and Hermione sat up as well. "I'm fine Ron. I'm just tired."

Ron took her hand. "Don't give me that Granger. I know you too well."

Hermione laughed a bit. She sniffed and rubbed her hands together. "I got a letter from Harry."

"Yeah, I saw, but I don't think it would make you upset," Ron said.

Hermione looked into his blue eyes. She sighed, "It wasn't a good day at the internship."

"Why?" Ron asked.

Hermione licked her lips. She didn't know where to start. "Oh, Ron, I talked to Cassie about Nathan."

"Did she say something mean?" Ron interrupted.

She put a hand on his knee. "No, Ron, let me explain. That Laura girl, the terrible one I told you about, well, I think she overheard us talking. She gave me a bit of hell today about it. She didn't come out and say she knew but I know she heard me talking to Cassie about him. Well…I talked to Paul to see what I should do about it…we got in…a compromising position and Laura found us. She threatened to tell and Paul flipped out. He let some things slip and now I don't know what Laura is going to do with the information."

Ron stared at her blankly for a long time. "Wait…what do you mean compromising position?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Out of all of that…that's all you have to say."

"Well, fuck yes it is Hermione. What exactly where you two doing?" Ron asked.

"We weren't doing anything Ron. It wasn't like that-"

"Then how was it?" Ron spat.

"He grabbed my arm and that's all. Laura walked in on us as he grabbed my arm," Hermione explained.

"Why the hell was he grabbing you?" Ron asked.

"I was trying to get away from him," Hermione said.

"Why were you around him in the first place? Why were you going to him for help?" Ron questioned. His face was getting more and more flushed by the second.

Hermione felt her own anger boil. "He is my leader Ron. I was asking his professional advice. I didn't intend on speaking to him anymore than I had to. I hate him remember?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I don't really."

Hermione stood up. "What is that supposed to mean Ron?"

Ron stood up as well. "It means that I can't bloody believe you'd go to him for help. You had no proof Laura knew and yet you went to Paul. What exactly did he say? I want to know word for word."

Hermione felt a lump in throat. "He just said…that basically it didn't matter if he and I were sleeping together. I'm still better than she is either way. He gave the impression that we were seeing each other."

Ron rubbed his eyes frantically. "So, did that make you feel good? Having he say those things?"

"How dare you Ron! I didn't do anything wrong! I was afraid she'd ruin my career! I didn't know what to do," she choked.

Ron shook his head and pulled at his hair. "It's Paul Douglas Mione! Why the bloody fuck would he help you! Haven't you noticed that every time you go to him all he does is make things worse? Bloody hell, I can't believe that fucker! I can't believe he touched you! Is is the first time?"

"No, no, I'm not doing this with you Ron. I won't have this happen again. I didn't do anything wrong. This isn't about Paul. This is about the information Laura has and what she plans to do with it. I can't believe how insensitive you're being. You disgust me right now Ron," Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not too thrilled to be near you right now either. I can't believe how naive you're being. Instead of waiting and instead of talking to Laura about it you run to Paul like he's the fucking savior. I guess you still can't deny his perfect hair and beautiful eyes can you? You still think he's going to give you this big apology and explanation don't you?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She didn't want to process anything. "Go to hell Ron!" She walked away from him and into their bedroom. She grabbed a pillow and the blanket from their bed. She went back into the living room and threw it at him. "You can think about how big of a prick you are out here."

Ron snatched the blanket and threw the pillow on the couch. "Good, you saved me the trouble of having to get it myself."

Hermione huffed and walked into the bedroom. She practically slammed the door. She sat on her bed and growled.

Everything was fucked up.

* * *

Haha, Ron's on the couch, lol. Thanks for reading! Review!


	10. Taking a turn

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione sat up and turned off her alarm before it even went off. Rubbing her eyes she took a deep breath and swung her legs over the bed. Last night was horrible and all Hermione wanted to do was get out of the house.

Her shower was longer than usual. She kept thinking over and over about her fight with Paul and Ron. It seemed like everything just kept coming undone. After putting her clothes on she went into Nathan's room. He was sleeping peacefully. At about seven months Nathan was already so long. His body had slimmed down but he was still tall for his age. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

She closed his door but left it cracked so Ron could hear him. She gazed at her boyfriend on the too small couch. His long limbs dangled off the cushion and he looked awfully uncomfortable. He didn't have his usual serene expression. There was an almost frown on his face. Hermione didn't care. She hadn't forgotten what he had said to her the night before. She shook her head and left for work.

Time seemed to pass without Hermione even really noticing it. All she could think about was what Laura planned to do. Her stomach hurt and a headache had claimed her.

By the time she got back home, Hermione was ready to go to sleep. When she opened the door she heard Nathan's usual laughter.

He and Ron were in the kitchen. Nathan was in his high chair eating peach slices. He had juice all over his face.

"Sarah wrote us. Nathan's appointment is next week," Ron said without looking at her. Hermione said nothing. She kissed Nathan's head. He began to kick and whine.

Hermione picked him up and his Sippy cup. "Well, you may have to go alone if it's in the morning. I don't know if I can get the time off." She took Nathan in the bedroom with her. Nathan leaned against her pillows and drank the juice out of his cup as she changed. She was fascinated at how her son was developing and growing.

She took him back into the kitchen. Ron was still at the table eating his sandwich. He didn't look up at her. "I'll be home late."

"You always are," Hermione mumbled.

"Well, later than usual. Kingsley wants to draft a new hideout and of course I've been asked to stay late," Ron told without a hint of excitement.

"More hours means more money so put up with it," Hermione said rather coldly.

It was then that Ron looked up at her. His face was just as angry as it had been the night before. "I always do put up with it Hermione. I always put up with everything."

Hermione had the feeling he wasn't talking about work anymore. "How inspiring Ron. Maybe Kingsley will give you a raise. I mean, your sensitively alone deserves recognition," she snapped back.

Ron glared at her and Hermione gave it right back to him. For a while they didn't move or say anything. Finally Hermione gave up and turned away. She left the house without another look back.

Her walk to the library was both long and stressful. She had no idea what was in store for her. When she walked in a wave of relief hit her. Everything looked the same. Her fellow interns were reading and writing away. No one paid attention to her as she walked in. Paul was helping out Anthony and Laura was searching a library shelf for books.

"So, are you excited?" Cassie asked from behind her.

Hermione turned around. "For what?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "It's our last day here. We will finally do things after today."

"Oh, yeah, it will be nice to get out of this room," Hermione answered. She and Cassie took a seat at the table.

"I wonder what the hospital rotation will be like. I've been reading and it's supposed to be very difficult," Cassie whispered.

"It is difficult. My parents told me all about it last night," Padma said joining them.

"I think I'm ready for it," Cassie said.

"Me too it will be nice to actually get hands on training. All these books are driving me mad," Padma said.

"I don't know. I didn't mind it so much. I'm glad we're finally moving on but who knows what will next," Hermione said.

Padma gave her a look. "I'm surprised at you Hermione. I thought you loved big challenges like this."

Hermione shrugged, "I do it's just…" she trialed off not really knowing what to say. The truth was that she didn't really have time to read up and study for the hospital rotation. She hoped she was ready but there was too much uncertainly still lingering.

"Well, today is it. After this the real fun begins," Paul said to the group. He leaned against a table and folded his arms. "It's been nice these past couple of months. I hope you all have learned the skills of research and documentation. I hope you studied and really got a grasp of what it is to be a curse breaker. I'll tell you all the truth. The hospital rotation, while better and more exciting than this rotation, is a lot harder. It's all field work. I won't be there to help you out and take you step by step like I did here. I talked to Jessica, the leader of the other group, and she told me someone dropped out within the second week there."

Hermione, Cassie, and Padma exchanged glances. Paul continued, "Don't get discouraged. I just want you to know what you're getting into. You've got a great base to begin with and if you work hard I think you all will be fine. So, for our last day I'd like for each of you to take a book home with you that you think will help you prepare a bit for St. Mungos. The next rotation starts in a few days."

The group got up to search for books. Hermione went deep inside the library. She wasn't sure what book she wanted.

Someone touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Paul.

"Go away," she breathed.

Paul frowned, "I just want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to say Paul. You've said plenty already." Hermione started walking away but he took her hand.

"Hermione, please," Paul whispered.

She looked at him. He didn't have his usual arrogant smile. Hermione pulled her hand away. "What is it?"

Paul took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, for what I said. I know I went over the top. I was just so angry. I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione bit her lip. She was so angry but they hadn't gotten into any trouble for his stupidity. "Okay, Paul, just make sure you don't say any more during this next rotation. Stay away from me and Cassie."

His expression changed. "Cassie? What does she have to do with anything?"

"I'd hate for her to get in the mess we did Paul. She's nice and I don't want you hurting her or her chances to get this job. What if Laura goes after her next?" Hermione explained.

Paul actually chuckled a bit. "Are you jealous of Cassie and me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not jealous I'm worried."

"Well, don't, she's a big girl and can take care of herself," Paul told. Before she could even respond someone cleared her throat.

Hermione and Paul both turned to see a woman standing before them. She was tall and rather skinny with short brown hair and a small tight mouth. Hermione didn't recognize her but Paul seemed to. He stood up straighter.

"Rebecca, what can I do for you?" he asked almost nervous.

Rebecca smiled. "I need for you and Hermione to come with me." Her voice was soft but her words hit Hermione like rocks. Her stomach flipped and she gasped.

"F-for what?" Hermione asked.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows. "That's not for me to discuss with you." Without another word she turned around and began to walk out of the library. Paul and Hermione followed.

They didn't speak as all three of them walked down endless hallways. Hermione kept her head down. There was a humming in her head that wouldn't go away. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would throw up.

Finally Rebecca stopped. She opened a door and into an office. It was very large with many awards and pictures on the walls. There were a couple of bookcases against the walls and a desk. The person sitting in a very high chair on the other side was tall and quite old looking although he had a head full of white hair. It was Siegfried.

"Mr. Douglas, Ms. Granger, please sit," he said. Hermione and Paul quickly sat in the chairs in front of his desk. "Thank you Rebecca." Rebecca gave them a smile and closed the door on her way out.

Siegfried rubbed his hands together and eyed both of them. "So, do you have any idea why you're here?"

Hermione opened her mouth but Paul beat her to it. "No sir, did we do something wrong?"

Siegfried frowned a bit. "I was hoping you'd tell me Paul. I received some disturbing news the other day about you and Ms. Granger."

"What news sir?" Paul asked. Hermione could see the redness spread on his neck.

"Well to put it simply that you and Hermione have a relationship and that you've been giving her privileges," Siegfried explained.

Paul's face was blank. "That's ridiculous Mr. Siegfried. Who would say such a thing?"

"That's not important. What's important is that allegations have been made. You should know Paul that we don't give privileges and it's against policy to-"

"Paul and I do not have a relationship sir," Hermione was finally able to say.

Siegfried and Paul both looked to her. "What was that Miss Granger?"

Hermione licked her lips. "Paul and I…we aren't seeing each other and he's not giving me advantages. He's treated everyone the same and I'm not interested in getting a cheat anyway."

Siegfried smiled, "Ms. Granger, I chose you based on your extremely high marks and remarkable recommendations from your professors."

"I know sir and I appreciate them. I promise that nothing is going on," Hermione said.

"Yes, sir, Hermione is a very intelligent and gifted woman. I haven't needed to give her extra help. She's managed this all on her own," Paul said. "I wouldn't jeopardize her career or mine over something as silly as a relationship."

Siegfried looked to them. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione and Paul said together.

Siegfried sighed and nodded. "Okay, I will believe your word because both of you have been extraordinary however, I'm afraid I'll have to suspend your internship Ms. Granger and your fellowship Mr. Douglas."

"What?" Paul practically said out of breath. He stood up. "No, you can't do this."

"I'm afraid I must. The allegations made against you two must go under review," Siegfried explained.

Hermione felt her heart cave in. "B-but we didn't do anything. I've worked so hard for this sir."

"I know Ms. Granger. This isn't indefinitely. It will take a few days to go over the matter with the board. If it all checks out you'll be able to join your fellow interns at St. Mungos and you Paul will be able to take over as the advisor-"

"But this isn't right. How can you do this?" Paul snapped.

Siegfried raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked Mr. Douglas I was head of this department. It's procedure. I'm sorry but there's nothing more. My office will contact you as soon as the matter is dealt with. It shouldn't take more than few days."

"Will this reflect on my review next year?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Granger, if you say nothing is going on and the matter is taken care of then no. No one is trying to destroy your chances. We just have to investigate," Siegfried explained.

Paul snorted and left the room without another word. Siegfried sighed and watched as he slammed the door. Hermione remained seated. She didn't think her legs could move.

"Sir, this is what I've wanted since I was ten. I wouldn't throw it all away for Paul," she whispered.

Siegfried smiled sadly. "I know that Ms. Granger. I'm so sorry this has to be done."

Hermione got up and quickly wiped her eyes as she left the room. Paul was waiting for her outside.

"That fucking bitch," he breathed.

"Paul, go away. We're in enough trouble as it is," Hermione said as they made their way down the hall.

"I didn't think this would happen. I didn't think that stupid cow would actually tell," Paul explained.

Hermione stopped walking. "You know what Paul, you deserve this. You think you're immune to everything. You always have. I told you in the beginning to stop. I told you to leave me alone but you couldn't. Of course Laura was going to tell after what you said."

Paul shook his head. "Don't put all this blame on me Hermione. You know you liked it."

She gawked at him. "Like what Paul? What could I possibly get out of you constantly annoying me?"

"What you always have gotten out of it. You know you like me. I know you love it when I give you all my attention," Paul explained with a smile.

"You're so full of yourself Paul. You still think I like you? After all this time?" she asked.

"No, I know you do. I know you still want me and I want you too Hermione. You're still the best I've ever had." Paul's words were so slow and sensual. Hermione felt sick.

"And you're the worst thing I've ever done. You are the biggest mistake of my life and every time I think I'm starting over you somehow creep back in and remind me of what I've done," Hermione said. She felt tears in her eyes.

Paul seemed a bit hurt. "You don't mean that."

"Paul, do you even care about what you did to me?" Hermione asked.

He looked away for a moment. "I had no choice. It doesn't mean I don't care about you because I do. I missed you. I thought about you every day. Hermione, I love you."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Paul was gazing at her in a way he hadn't before. There was something so tender in his eyes. She really thought about his words and how they made her feel. A wave of realization came over her. "Paul, your words mean nothing to me. I don't feel the same way. You were a mistake and nothing more. I love Ron. I always have and I always will. You disgust me."

She walked away from him and down the hall. She felt like she was going to collapse but she kept walking.

* * *

Well, I'm going to stop here. I know but please don't shoot! Lol, it's just if I continue this chapter it will be waaay too long. So, review and you'll get the next part!

CRAZED


	11. What is and what's not

Thanks for the reviews!

Hermione did not want to think. Too many things would pollute her already clouded mind. Being suspended was one thing but Paul's statement was something else entirely. She wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep and never leave her room. Instead, she apparated to the Burrow to pick up Nathan.

Hermione raised her fist to knock on the door but stopped. She was early. Mrs. Weasley would want to know why she was home from the internship already. Though there was no way she could tell her the truth, she didn't want to lie either. So, she disapparted.

Hermione walked up the steps to her parent's house hoping someone was home. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She tried again. Finally, her father answered the door. He smiled at her.

"Hermione, how good to see you." He opened his arms and she hugged him back. Ever since she was a child, her father's arms brought her peace and safety. However, it wasn't so much like that anymore.

"Hey dad," she breathed.

He could see the trouble in her eyes. His smile faded a bit. Hermione walked into the house and sat on in on the love seat. Her father sat next to her.

"It's a little early isn't it?" he asked.

Hermione didn't want to look at him. Instead, she gazed at the table. "Yes, um, I got off early today."

There was silence.

Her dad sighed. "Hermione, I know there's something going on. You came over here for a reason. Do you want to talk about it?"

She finally looked at him. There was concern all over his face and worry in his brown eyes. They looked so much alike. "Where's mum?"

"She's at the office. Do you want me to call her?" he asked.

"No, I was just wondering. I'd…like to talk to you about this anyway," she confessed. Hermione was thankful that her mother was at work. Their relationship was just repairing and Hermione knew this would only hurt it more. Her father was much more understanding. She had always been able to talk to him.

Her father took her hand. "Tell me what's wrong, love. I'll help you in any way I can. Is it Ron? Did something happen?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes. She felt so pathetic. She was sure that getting away from Hogwarts would kill her demons but they seemed to follow her wherever she went. "Sort of…I mean it is but that's not the issue. It's my internship."

Her father nodded. "Is it getting too hard or stressful?"

"Yes, but not in the way it should be stressful. It's…its Paul." Hermione saw the shock in his eyes.

"Paul? Paul Douglas who you…"

"Yes, it's him," Hermione interrupted.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Her father's expression went from worried to a bit of annoyance.

"It's not what you think dad. He's my group leader. I have to interact and talk to him," she explained.

"So, what's the problem them?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. She felt weird talking about this with her dad. "Well, he still…fancies me I guess and he thinks I like him."

"Do you still like him?" her father questioned.

"No, not at all. I stay away from him as much as possible. I don't care about him," Hermione said.

"So how is he the problem?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip. She hated the look in her father's eyes. He was so disappointed in her. He had been every since he found about her cheating and then worse when she told him she was pregnant.

"Paul…he's sort of given me special treatment at the internship. He always singles me out and is always looking at me. There's this girl who is in my group and she knew something was up. Well, she found Paul and I talking alone-"

"Why were you talking alone with him?" her dad asked.

"Dad, don't say it like that. I had professional questions to ask him. The girl who was suspicious...Laura, I thought she knew I was pregnant-"

"How on earth would she find that out Hermione?" he cut in.

She shook her head. "Listen to me…Ron and I went out for my birthday. We were eating and this other girl in my group saw me with Nathan. Ron tried to cover it up and say it was his brother but I couldn't let him do that. I told Cassie the truth."

Her father didn't seem to understand. "Why? Why would you do that? Why didn't you let it go?"

Hermione gaped at him. "Dad, I'm not ashamed of Nathan. Besides, I like Cassie and I trust her. She already knew before I told her anyway."

He didn't seem convinced. "Hermione-"

"Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I think when I talked to Cassie about it Laura overheard. She confronted me and Paul and Paul…said some things about him and me. I think Laura took it to the head and now I'm suspended until they investigate the situation."

Thinking about it made her eyes burn. A lump lodged in her throat. She looked away.

"Oh…Hermione," was all her father could say.

"I know I made a mistake. I know I probably deserve this but….I just." She couldn't continue. Her mouth was too dry. She let her tears fall. Her father pulled her into a hug. "Dad, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry Hermione. I know how much this means to you." He held her tightly.

Hermione embraced it. "I don't know what they're going to do. Ron is so angry. He thinks I made a mistake by going to Paul and we had this huge fight. Dad, I don't know what to do anymore."

"One thing at a time dear. Don't try to figure everything out now." Her father pulled away and wiped her tears. He smiled at her. "Why don't you go rest in your room?"

She wiped her nose. "I have to go pick up Nathan."

"I'll do that. I can write Molly. You just go rest love."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Her father shrugged. "I'm still your father Hermione. Go take a nap and I'll get Nathan. You have a lot to do with but you need some rest. You looked exhausted."

Hermione nodded and stood up. "Thanks Dad I appreciate it. Um, is it all right if we don't tell mum? At least until I figure out where my job stands?"

He chuckled a bit. "Hermione, you're old enough to decide who knows your business. I won't tell her anything you don't want me to."

Hermione went upstairs and lay down in her bed. It felt nice and cozy. Looking around she realized how fast time seemed to be moving. Nothing was the same as she remembered. She hugged a pillow close to her body and tried to go to sleep.

She could hear Nathan laughing. Hermione opened her eyes and sat up. For a moment, she couldn't understand why Ron was home so early but then she remembered she was at her parent's house. She quickly got out of bed and went downstairs.

Her parents were on the couch with Nathan between them. He was thrashing around with the remote in his hand. It made her smile.

"I guess we'll have to get a TV now," she mumbled.

Her mother turned around. "Hermione, I wondered when you'd get up."

She wasn't sure of what to say. "Yes, well, I told you that fire scare made everyone a bit frantic. It's a good thing they let you all go early to get some sleep right?" her father asked her.

Hermione quickly nodded. "Yes, it's nice to get some rest."

"And it's great that you brought Nathan over. We don't get to see him that much," her father said.

She joined them on the floor. The moment Nathan saw her he whined and reached for her. Hermione took him in her arms. She kissed the top of his head and hugged his warm, long body.

"So, how's your job and the internship?" her mother asked.

Hermione nodded slowly. "It's okay. The bookstore is fine and the internship is going great. We're moving to the hospital in a few days."

"That's great. How's Ron doing?" she asked again.

"Fine as well. He's really busy at work," Hermione told. Her mother was staring at her intently. "I should probably get home. It's getting late."

"But you just woke up," her mother started.

Hermione stood up. "I know but I've got some house work to do and some reading to catch up on. Thanks for taking care of Nathan while I got some sleep," she mumbled. She didn't leave them time to answer. She apparated before her mother could question her anymore.

After feeding Nathan and giving him a bath, Hermione put him in his playpen. She sat on the couch and stared at her hands. She didn't want to tell Ron about the internship. She didn't' want him to get any madder at her or say that he was right. She wanted to just wait and see but she didn't want to lie. She had to tell him. She sat very still and waited.

It was after one when Ron finally slumped into the house. He was pale and vacant. He didn't look at her.

"Is Nathan okay?" he asked.

"He's asleep," she breathed. "Did you go by to see Charlie?"

"No, I came straight here. I'm too fucking tired to really do anything," Ron explained while pulling off his cloak and kicking off his shoes.

He seemed so irritated but she wanted to tell him before he found out from someone at the Ministry.

"Ron, I need to talk to you about something," she began.

He finally turned to her. "Look, if you want me to sleep on the couch again that's fine but-"

"No, it's not about that. I really need to tell you something," Hermione interrupted.

Ron raised an eyebrow and joined her on the couch. His blue eyes were a bit red. "What's wrong?"

Hermione hated the tone in his voice. She hated how something always went wrong but even more that it always seemed to be her fault. "I have some problems going on at the internship."

Ron rolled his eyes. "What did Paul or Laura say this time."

"Ron, why do you have to do that? Why do you have to dismiss everything I have to say?" she asked.

"I don't Hermione. Sorry if I get tired of hearing about your little love triangle," he spat.

Hermione wanted to pull her hair out. "Damnit, Ron, stop it! Stop doing this all the time." She felt angry tears in her eyes.

Ron's composure changed. He sighed, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. What's going on? Why are you so upset?"

She rubbed her hands together. "I've been suspended from the internship until further investigation."

Ron's jaw dropped. "Further investigation of what?"

Hermione cringed a bit at the tone of his voice. "I think Laura went to Siegfried about what Paul said and he wants to investigate our relationship."

"Relationship? I thought you said nothing was going on," Ron said.

"Nothing is going on Ron. This is just procedure. We told them nothing was going on between us but since there have been allegations they have to take action," she tried to explain.

Ron's face turned red. "This Laura person…she told?"

"I'm pretty sure she did," Hermione said quietly.

He rubbed his eyes roughly. "Fucking hell we don't need this right now."

"I know Ron. I'm sorry this happened. You were right. Going to Paul was a mistake," she mumbled.

He gazed at her. "What does he have to say about this?"

All day she had been trying to forget about what he had told her. It made her feel sick. "I don't know. I don't care either. I'm worried about me not him."

"Are you sure it wasn't him who said anything? Maybe he's trying to get back at you somehow," Ron said.

She shook her head. "No, he cares more about his career than anything. Even back at Hogwarts he would say how this is his dream. He'd never sabotage himself."

Ron didn't seem convinced. "What? Is it not in his character to spread lies about you?"

Hermione sighed, "Ron, this isn't about Paul. Why do you always turn this back to him?"

"Because Mione this is about him. All of this is because of him. Of course he would do something like this," Ron spat.

"No, Ron, trust me, he wouldn't do this to himself or to me-"

"How do you know that? Why do you have so much faith in him?" Ron asked.

"And why do you want this to be him? What difference does it make?" Hermione asked.

"The difference is that you should tell them about him always being around you and touching you. Get the bloody bastard kicked out. Make his life hell like he did yours," Ron told

"Ron, I won't do that. That won't help me in anyway," Hermione told.

"It might just be all you need. What is your plan? What if they kick you out for good?" he asked.

"I don't know Ron. I don't know anything. All of this just happened. I'm hoping it won't come to that." The mere thought of her being out of the program was almost too much to bare.

Ron snorted, "Yes, staying in denial will work."

"Yes, along with criticizing me. Sorry that my job isn't as easy as yours!" she yelled.

Ron stood up. "Yes, my job is heaven. I can do whatever I want whenever I want to and the hours are great! Hermione, you have no idea. I'm trying to find a way out of this for you so you can get a better job and I can cut back on hours. Do you think I want to work like this forever?"

'No Ron I don't. I know the plan okay. I feel the pressure of it every damn day!" Hermione yelled.

Ron laughed, "Right, you've got pressure alright. It must be fucking hard to tell Paul to fuck off. You know the real reason you can't tell on him. You want him around. You want him all over you!"

"Gods Ron that's all you can talk about isn't it? I think you're the one with the obsession with him," she spat.

"Right, I'm the one who shagged him every time I saw him. I'm the one who sucked him off!" Ron bellowed.

"Let it go Ron! Let this go! I'm not cheating on you!" Hermione screamed.

Ron shook his head. "But you will! I know you will! It's gonna happen again!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Ron was stagger breathing and shaking terribly. She opened her mouth but at the same time, Nathan hollered. She made a move but Ron beat her to it. At the same moment, there was a knock on the front door.

Hermione ran over and answered it. A short young woman with brown hair was on the other side.

"Look, I have to be at work in a few hours and all the screaming is driving me mad," she whined.

Hermione blushed, "I'm so sorry. We'll be quiet, okay? Goodnight." She closed the door and leaned against it.

Ron was holding Nathan. "Great, another complaint will be good for us."

"Looks like we woke Nathan up," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I'm going to tuck him back in," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and went into the kitchen. She poured her a glass of water and gulped it down. She was trembling.

"Hermione," Ron whispered.

She turned around. He was sitting at the table. She joined him.

"Ron," she whispered back. She didn't even know what to say to him.

"About what I said-"

"I'm really tired Ron. I think I just want to go to sleep." Hermione didn't even give him time to answer. She went into the bedroom and closed the door. She lay on the bed and hugged a pillow close.

Ron didn't come in to join her.

Review!!!


	12. Pushing for good

Thanks for the reviews!

Okay, I need to let this out. I appreciate all the reviews and thoughts people give me. I respect what everyone has to say and I take the time to read each one and incorporate ideas and opinions as best I can, HOWEVER, some of the comments are starting to get to me. So, let me clear some things up.

FIRST: If you haven't read "The Ties that Bind", PLEASE READ IT! It will clear a lot up and it won't be such a shock to find on in this story that things aren't so great for Ron and Hermione.

SECOND: I like to make my stories dramatic and realistic. I like to bring real life events and feelings into them. Therefore, people saying that this isn't realistic kinda baffles me. I LOVE Ron/Hermione, I really do, but I can't just write them happy and perfect all the time in this story. I can write happier and fluffier stories, but this just isn't one of them.

THIRD: I am NOT trying to make Hermione an evil person. It was never my intention to make people hate her. Also, I don't think Ron is setting himself up to get hurt. Here's the thing….people mess up. People cheat and lie. It doesn't mean they're evil, or at least in this case it doesn't. Hermione fucked up big time, YES, but she's not the devil. She's not perfect and confident all the time. Moreover, Ron loves her. His feelings just don't disappear because she hurt him and his doubts are still there. In real life, this happens. People mess up but they try to fix it. I know so many people who have been in a situation like this. People cheat, couples break up, but if the love is still there, they try to fix it. These stories, The Ties that Bind and Exhausted Knots, are some of those. All I'm trying to do is show that with everything going on, Ron and Hermione will try and will get through it together.

FOURTH: This is a love story. It's not fluff and it's not simple, but it IS a love story and Ron and Hermione will be okay. They will reach some level of normal. It just takes time. Even in the Wizarding World, things take time.

So, if you don't like these ideas and what I have to say, thanks for reading and reviewing but it's probably best that you stop reading and leaving rude comments. This story is about growing, learning, and moving on from heartache. I love it and I'm hoping others can appreciate it. It's Ron/Hermione after all, they will be okay. They're the greatest couple in the world. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock. It was early. She didn't have to be up but her body was used to it. A pounding headache made her wince. There was too much on her mind. She dragged herself out of bed and walked out of the room.

She went into the kitchen to make coffee but Ron was already pouring himself a cup.

"There's more if you want some," he said without looking at her.

"Thanks," she whispered. She grabbed a mug and poured herself cup. She sat at the table and added milk and sugar. Ron sat across from her and dropped spoonful after spoonful of sugar. "You should slow down with that. You'll get a stomach ache."

He shrugged, "I need a lot of sugar. I'll get a stomach ache if I don't add enough."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sipped the steaming liquid. She took a glance at Ron. He was staring at the stove. His turned the spoon in his cup slowly. For the first time in a while, she really got a close look at him. He seemed smaller. The bulk he had developed at the beginning of the summer appeared to have melted away. She knew he wasn't eating properly or getting the exercise he needed.

She had to say something. "Did you sleep on the couch okay?" He nodded. "You could have come into the room. It wasn't locked."

"I thought you might want your space," he mumbled.

Hermione frowned. "Not from you. I-I like sleeping with you. It feels weird being in that big bed all by myself."

Ron finally looked up at her. "You stormed in there last night. I thought you didn't want to talk to me after what I said and all."

She closed her eyes for a moment. His words still echoed in his ear. "I was just a bit upset."

He rubbed his neck. "About what I said, I just...I was just-"

"Being honest with me," she pitched in.

Ron sighed, "I guess I was upset as well."

They stared at each other in silence. Sounds came out of the baby monitor on the table. Hermione got up but Ron held up a hand. "I'll get him. You go take a shower. He'll be happy to see you this early."

"Thanks," she breathed.

Hermione stripped off her clothes and stood under the hot shower. She washed her hair and slowly lathered her body. It was nice not having to rush. As much as she enjoyed the warm water, the smell of breakfast mad her stomach rumble. She quickly dried off and dressed.

When she walked back into the kitchen, she saw Nathan in his chair and Ron at the stove. She smiled, "You cook breakfast?"

Ron turned around. "Always the tone of surprise. I've been doing it all summer."

She sat next to Nathan at the table. He reached for her. She kissed his head and rubbed his cheek. "Hey sweetheart, it's good to see you too."

Ron put a bowl of baby cereal on his chair table. "Here, try not to make a huge mess this time, yeah?" He handed Hermione the spoon. "He likes to use his hands a lot so he'll whine for a bit while you feed him. He's eager to do everything himself, just like his mother."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's just him being stubborn like his father."

"Well, I hope you don't need me to feed you. I have a lot of work to do." Ron pulled parchment from the top of the refrigerator.

"Is that where you keep your work?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I know it won't get messy or lost up here." He put a plate in front of her.

Her breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Wow, this looks great." She fed Nathan a bit of his cereal before she took a bite of her food.

"It's shit I know it. I don't want to get too busy. I have enough to do in the morning," Ron explained. He took a bite of his toast and scribbled away on his parchment. Hermione gazed at him. She was never around in the morning. She had no idea what Ron had to go through. It was fascinating and pathetic on her part. She had no idea that Ron cooked breakfast or that he worked on documents at the kitchen table.

Nathan began to fuss. He held out his hands for the spoon. When Hermione didn't give it to him, he stuck his finger in the bowl and then put it to his lips. "Oh, love," she said.

Nathan giggled and rubbed his hand all over his face. "You weren't fast enough," Ron mumbled before sipping coffee. Hermione sighed and gave him a large spoonful of cereal.

"So, what exactly are you doing?" she asked.

Ron looked up from his work. "Kingsley and I were working on routes for the aurors to take when they go to Russia. We didn't finish so I have to now." He rubbed his eyes.

She bit her lip. "Do you still like your job?"

He tapped his quill on the table. "It doesn't matter either way. It's what I have to do." Once again, they stared at each other. Hermione didn't know what to say. Her attempt at small talk wasn't working out.

Ron turned away. He took a forkful of egg and got up. "I need to shower before we go."

"Go where?" she asked.

"I'm taking Nathan to see Charlie. I want to go by there before I have to go to work. Do you want to come?" he asked.

Hermione looked to Nathan and gave him another spoonful of cereal. She really just wanted to sit and figure out what she was going to do in case she was thrown out of the program, but she didn't want to add more friction to her relationship with Ron.

"That sounds great. How is he doing?"

"Well, he's got some problems with the left side of his body. He can't really move his arm or his leg. He was pretty banged up and he has some burns on his face but he's alive. He will be okay. The healers said they're doing everything they can." Ron took a heavy gulp of his coffee.

"Hey, Charlie is very strong. He will be fine," she said with a smile. She reached across the table and held his hand. Ron squeezed back.

No matter what was going on with them, Hermione didn't want him blaming himself for Charlie's condition.

When they got to the hospital, Ron led them to the nursery.

"He gets a bit upset seeing Charlie," he explained. He took Nathan from Hermione and walked into the multicolored room. Packs of toddlers, babies, and small children played around.

Hermione kissed Nathan's head as he grabbed for her and fussed. "It's okay love. Mummy will be back. Why does he? I thought he really took to Charlie?"

"Hello Ron," a small, old witch said at the front desk.

"Hey, Helen, it won't be long," Ron said with a smile.

"Take all the time you need dear. Say, is this your girlfriend?" Helen asked.

Ron chuckled a bit. "Yes, this is Hermione."

"Hello," Hermione said as she held out her hand.

Helen shook it. "Hello dear. I was wondering when you'd come here with Ron. I kept telling him that I wanted to meet you. Nathan has your eyes you know."

"Yes he does, thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you," she answered.

Ron put Nathan on a changing table. A young woman came over. She even looked their age. She had short, strawberry blond hair and big, bright eyes.

"Hello, Ron, does Nathan need changing?" she asked.

Ron smiled, "He might. He just ate. Oh, Michelle, this is Hermione. Hermione, this is pretty much the only person Nathan will let change him here."

Michelle giggled and held out her hand. "Hello Hermione. I am glad that I'm finally meeting you. Your son is a gift."

Hermione tried her best to smile. She felt so awful for not knowing these people already. "Hello Michelle. It's nice to meet you. A gift, well, that's incredible. I hope he's not too much trouble."

Michelle shook her head. "Oh, he's great. He's quite popular with the girls here."

"Of course, he's my son after all," Ron said. Michelle and Hermione rolled ther eyes.

"Well, I should probably change him before he gets too fussy," Michelle said.

"Alright, it won't be long. Thanks Michelle." Ron gave Nathan one more kiss before leaving. He began to cry but once Michelle picked him up, he stopped and reached for her shirt collar.

"I didn't know everyone here knew about Nathan," Hermione said as she and Ron walked to Charlie's room.

"Well, when I visit him I take him there and mum does the same," Ron explained.

"Why can't you take Nathan with you?" Hermione asked.

Ron stopped walking and sighed. "Charlie is still pretty banged up. He-he scares Nathan a bit. I don't want Charlie feeling bad about it. Don't bring it up okay?"

"I won't," she whispered.

Ron nodded and kept walking. They got to his room. Ron rubbed his eyes and took a breath. "Okay," he said quietly. He opened the door and smiled brightly. "I should have known you'd be eating."

Hermione heard Charlie chuckle. "I wouldn't really call it eating. Whatever this shit is it isn't food."

She stepped in and immediately wanted to step out. The left side of Charlie's body was extremely pale to the fact that she could see his veins. His eye dropped a bit and a large, dark burn crisped the skin on his neck.

"Hello Charlie," she said as strongly as she could.

He smiled at her. At least, she thought he did. The left side of his mouth didn't really move. "Hey, it's about time you came to see me. Are you off today?"

Ron stared at her as he took a seat by Charlie's bed. Hermione sat on the other side.

"Yes, for the first time. It's great," she answered.

"I keep telling Ron that you both work too hard. I bet Harry gets more off days than you two." Charlie sat up and winced.

"How are you?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes. "The doctors and their bloody potions. I know I must turn your stomach."

"Charlie, you're fine," Ron said.

"Yeah, it's okay," Hermione added.

He gave her a look. Ron gave the same look her when he didn't believe her. "I know you Hermione. It's okay. I wasn't this bad until they started giving me the medicine. Apparently, I have some dark magic curses on me. It gives me these tremors that hurt like hell."

"But they're getting better and as soon as they go away they'll take you off the potion." Ron cut up some of Charlie's turkey sandwich.

Charlie put his hand on Ron's arm. "Ronnie, I'm not your kid. You don't have to cut up my food. I can eat it myself. Gods, you are so fussy like mum. Fred and George will love to hear it."

"Shut it," Ron said as he flushed with color.

Hermione grinned. "I think it's sweet. He just wants you to get better Charlie."

"And I want to get out of here. I'm ready to go back to work." Charlie picked at his mash.

Ron poured Charlie a cup of juice. "Well, don't start packing yet. Mum said that as soon as you get out of here she's taking you back to the Burrow."

"Fuck, she's bad enough here. She won't even let me wee on my own if I go home," Charlie whined.

Hermione chuckled. Even though he looked worse for wear, he was still the same old Charlie. "It won't be that bad. You need to rest and build up your strength. You wouldn't want to have an accident on the job would you?" she asked.

Charlie opened his mouth but closed it again. He turned to Ron but he held up his hands. "It's best not to argue with her."

"I bloody know it," Charlie said.

Ron reached into his pocket. "Well, I think I have something to take your mind off of it." He pulled out what Hermione thought was a golden snitch.

Charlie's brown eyes lit up. "Is this..."

"Yes, it came in from Germany yesterday," Ron answered. He handed it to Charlie. He held it in his right hand and examined it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It was Germany and Brazil playing and it was storming pretty badly. The seekers couldn't find the snitch. They actually had to stop the game and all the players looked for it. Eventually they just brought out a second one," Charlie explained.

"How did you get it, Ron?" she asked.

He smirked. "I know someone in the gaming department. He let me take it. I have to bring it back today though. I just thought you'd like to see it Charlie."

Charlie gazed at him. "This is incredible Ron. Thank you."

He rubbed his neck. "If it makes you feel better and gets you closer to getting out of here, you can keep it. However, you'll probably have to hide it in your arse. Dad will kill me if he finds out I gave it to you."

Charlie immediately burst into laughter. Hermione noticed Ron smile at him in such a loving way. It was the happiest she had seen him in a while.

By the time they got home, Ron had to go to work.

He rushed around the flat changing and pulling things out of drawers. "I already talked to mum. I told her you were given time off before the rotation. Now, Nathan likes the canned peaches with his lunch. I don't know why but he likes a bit of it before he eats anything else. He will probably be ready to-"

"Ron, I think I can care for our son," she interrupted.

He stopped walking and buttoned up his shirt. "Right." He walked back into the bedroom. He came out with his cloak. "I might be home a bit earlier tonight if I'm lucky. I hope Kingsley gives me a break tonight."

"You deserve it," she said.

Ron slightly smiled. He walked over to her and kissed Nathan who she was holding in her arms. "Be good for mummy." Nathan ran his palm over Ron's nose and cooed. Ron kissed his hand. "Love you."

He didn't look at her. He simply disapparated. Hermione sat on the couch and held Nathan in her arms. She felt so bad. She didn't notice how much she missed at work. Ron took care of everything and knew everyone. She felt like a stranger. She hated it.

"I love you so much Nathan. I hope you know it," she said to him. Nathan tugged on her hair and snuggled against her neck.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep. Nathan was snoring lightly against her chest. The knocking continued. Hermione slowly got up and went into Nathan's room. She laid him down and put a bear to his chest. She took out her wand and mumbled a spell to warm it a bit.

The knocking would not stop. She answered it.

"Aunt Nancy?" she gasped.

On the other side of the door stood a tall and very skinny woman with short black hair. "Hey kitten." Hermione simply gazed at her. Nancy popped her gum. "Am I allowed to come in?"

"Oh, sorry, yes, please," Hermione said.

She opened the door and Nancy stepped in. "Nice flat."

Hermione looked around. Her lumpy green couch stuck out like a sore thumb and her small coffee table was chipped. "Thanks."

"Where's the Weasley men?" she asked.

"Ron just went to work and Nathan is asleep. Can I get you anything?" Hermione asked.

Nancy smiled. "Yes, you can get over here and give me a hug." Hermione laughed and walked over to her. "It's great to see you Hermione."

"It's good to see you too." Hermione pulled away. "How did you know I lived here?"

"Sammy told me. I went to see him this morning and he gave me the address. He told me you had some time off from your internship so I decided to stop by." Nancy sat down on the couch.

Hermione sat next to her. They were quiet. Their last encounter had not been a complete success.

"So, how are things?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, I've been doing some traveling," Nancy answered.

"Must be nice. This is my first time off since I started working and Ron is almost always busy. He works really hard." Hermione smiled and thought about how great he was with Nathan and how he had fussed over Charlie.

"You work hard too. You have a job and the internship as I hear it. How is it?" Nancy asked.

Hermione rubbed her hands together. "It's okay. It's really hard and competitive. I don't know if I'm going to make it."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. Your determination won't have it any other way."

Hermione felt tightness in her throat. "It may be out of my control. They may not want me anymore."

"Why?" Nancy asked.

She rubbed her eyes. "You remember Paul?" Nancy nodded. "Well, he's my advisor in the program and let's just say he hasn't been discreet. People think we're together and it might cause me to lose my position."

Nancy sighed. "Are you with him?"

"Of course not. I just want the job. I don't care about him," Hermione told.

"Then keep at it. If nothing is happening then you have nothing to worry about. It's only going to get bad if you believe it will," Nancy said.

"It's not that simple. There's this girl-"

"Tel her to fuck off," Nancy urged.

Hermione grinned. "Now you sound like Ron."

Nancy shrugged. "He's a smart bloke. Listen, you have come too far. You have to start believing in yourself. You have to do this for your family."

"I know that Aunt Nancy. It's the only thing I've been sure of this whole time." Hermione put her face in her hands.

Nancy rubbed her back. "It must be tough. I know most nineteen-year-olds aren't even close to thinking about the things you have to face every day, but it is your life. This is all you have. All you can do is make the best of it. You've done great so far."

Hermione looked at Nancy. She smiled at her confidently. Nancy didn't understand. She stayed for a bit and chatted. When Nathan woke up, she left. Hermione spent the rest of the night playing with him. She was afraid he'd forget her.

It was 12:30 when Ron came home. Hermione heard him from their bedroom. She was sitting up in bed reading.

Ron slugged in. "Nathan okay?"

"You don't always have to ask that. He's with me, Ron. He's fine," she answered.

He rubbed his neck. "I know I'm sorry."

Hermione got up and pulled off his cloak for him. "Long day?" she asked.

"Yes, these blokes from law enforcement came over to talk regulations." Ron sat on the bed and took off his shoes and dress shirt.

Hermione sat behind him and rubbed his shoulders. "Anything interesting?"

Ron moaned and dropped his head as she pressed her knuckles against his neck. "Well, house raiding is at an all time high. Oh, that feels good."

Hermione smiled and pushed her palm into the space between his shoulder blades. She tugged at his shirt and he raised his arms. Hermione pulled his shirt off. She bit her lip. He was so much smaller than she remembered. He worked so hard all the time. She traced his spine and his light, ginger hairs stood up.

"Has anyone found anything?" she asked.

Ron sat up straighter as she massaged the small of his back. "They didn't say. The people were pricks. I don't think they like what Kingsley is doing."

Hermione nodded and rubbed his arms. They were silent. She licked her lips. "So, are we going to talk about what happened?"

Ron turned to her. "If you want to."

Hermione moved away from him. Ron leaned against their headboard. His torso was smooth and beautiful.

"I'm really sorry for what I said. If I made it seem like your job isn't important I didn't mean to. I honestly had no idea how much you have to do until today. At the nursery, with Charlie, and Nathan, it's incredible and on top of everything else, you have work. I'm so proud of you," she said.

Ron didn't smile. "I don't need you to give me awards. I just don't see why you think you're the only one with stress."

"Can you blame me though? I could lose my internship. I just felt like you didn't care. I needed you to be there for me, Ron." Hermione looked away.

"I feel like such a prick. I 'm so sorry I acted that way. I just got so angry. Paul won't leave you alone-"

"I don't ask him to come at me, Ron," Hermione said.

He stared at her. "Not anymore."

His statement was quiet and soft but its impact was phenomenal.

"Ron, do you trust me, honesty?" she asked.

Ron slowly nodded. "I do Hermione. I don't trust him. I don't know what effect he has on you when you're there."

Hermione took a breath. "Ron, he told me he loved me. He said it right after we were suspended. He said he was in love with me."

Ron's jaw dropped and all the color in his face vanished. "What? W-why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I don't want to keep things from you and I want you to know the truth." Hermione hated how scared Ron seemed.

"What is the truth?" he asked.

"The truth is that when he told me I kind of panicked. He had never said anything like that to me before. Even when we…he never said it." Hermione watched Ron closely.

He turned away from her. "Do you think he meant it?"

"I don't know. He seemed serious but it could just be a trick. It's not the point though. I guess a part of me has always wondered how he truly felt about me. I didn't know if he actually cared for me or if he was just using me." She had to stop talking. Her body felt so cold.

Ron turned back to her. His blue eyes were dark. "And?"

She sighed, "Ron, when he said it I realized that it didn't matter. I was shocked and frightened but I didn't feel anything. Paul told me he loved me. He might as well have told me his tea was getting cold."

Ron frowned. "What are you saying?"

She placed her hand on his knee. "Ron, when he said it I felt nothing. It's not like when you say it. When you look at me and you say you love me, it's like this burst of warmth and energy runs through me. Everything kind of slows down and all I can see are your eyes. It's beautiful, Ron. Paul can't do that to me. Only you can."

Ron's bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry for what I said. I just get so scared. He has no heart and people like that will do anything. I'm trying so hard but it's as if we can't get anywhere. I don't want you to lose your job. I know how much it means to you but I don't want you having to go through all this with him. I feel helpless."

"You're not. You're doing everything right. You're not the only one who gets scared. I feel like I barely exist here. You know all Nathan's morning habits. You know his caretakers. I was so lost today but you had everything under control. It's scary. Sometimes I think…I think Nathan doesn't love me." Tears escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped them.

Ron took her hand. "That's not true. Nathan loves you so much. That look in his eyes he has when you're around, it's all for you. He doesn't look that way for anyone else. Gods, he loves you and misses you all the time."

Hermione sniffed. "I want to be there for him. I want to make him and you proud. Ron, you've been amazing through all of this. I want to make you happy. I want you smiling again. You never smile and I hate it. You're so beautiful." She couldn't control herself. Tears kept falling.

Shiny tears rolled down Ron's eyes as well. He pulled her to him. She put her forehead against his. "I just go through the day. I never imagined myself being like this."

She ran a hand through his silky hair. "I know. I didn't either. I hate it. Everything is just so different."

Ron wiped his eyes. "I- I really miss Harry. It's been so strange without him."

His statement made her cry harder. "I miss him too. I miss Ginny as well. We were lucky when they were around. I didn't realize how much they helped."

Ron laughed and wiped his cheeks. "I know what you mean. We've been doing everything on our own."

"It won't be long. Harry and Ginny will be around for the holidays," Hermione reassured.

Ron pulled away. "I hope I can get some time off. I'd like to actually enjoy myself." He stretched.

"Ron, do you eat at work?" she asked.

He blushed and put his arms down. "I look terrible don't I?"

"No, that's not what I meant," she rushed.

Ron looked down at himself. "I try to eat at lunch but that's usually when I take my nap."

"You can't do that. You have to eat. I should start packing you lunches," she said.

He smirked. "What are you my mother now?"

"Hey, I'm sure you'd pack Charlie's lunch. You're more like a mother than I am," she joked.

His smile faded. "I'm really worried about him. I hope he's not stuck like that. It will kill him if he can't get back to work and I'll never forgive myself."

"Ron, he's going to be fine. We're talking about Charlie. He's the strongest man we know. Once he gets home to your mother she'll have him better in no time."

Her statement made him laugh. "Yeah, well, by the time mum is finished with him be may be too fat to work with the dragons."

"Then he'll have to work out in the field. You can help him. I'd think you'd both like it," she said.

Ron smiled, "He taught me how to fly."

"I know. He taught you everything you know about quidditch as well. Which, by the way, explain this snitch thing to me again?" she said.

He smiled and Hermione returned it. She listened as he explained.

Even though they were both tired, they stayed up and talked.

It was the first time in a long time that they spoke to each other without boundaries.

* * *

Maybe things are looking up for them. :) If you want to know the rest, review please!!


	13. Over the hill

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione looked at the envelope on the table. It had been waiting for her ever since she got back from work. It was from the internship.

"You should just open it," Ron said from the side of her.

"I don't think I want to," she answered.

"Gods, do you want me to do it? I swear you and letters. I think you have a phobia," he joked.

"Well, I haven't always had good news coming from letters have I?" she snapped. "Sorry," she added quickly. She and Ron were trying to get better and she didn't want to argue.

Ron picked up the letter and tapped it against her knee. "Just open it. I'm right here."

She sighed and smiled at him. She took the letter and with shaky hands opened it.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_The counsel and I have reached a decision. Be at my office at 8 A.M. tomorrow so we can discuss your future._

_Best wishes, _

_Alan Siegfried_

"Well, I have a meeting tomorrow," she said after finishing.

She handed the letter to Ron. "At least it's not bad news, but he certainly wants to keep you in suspense."

"Ron, what are we going to do if I can't continue?" she asked.

He put the letter down and looked at her. "I dunno. I've been thinking about different scenarios and ideas. They are all shit really. Can we worry about that later?"

"You're right. Hopefully things will work out," she said. She sat back on the couch and looked around. "I guess I can clean. Since your parents have Nathan today I can get some work done."

"Clean? I was thinking we could sleep or something," Ron confessed.

She grinned. "It's past noon. You can take a nap if you want. I'll wake you up later."

He sighed, "No, I'll help. You're right we should take advantage of our freedom." He got up and headed to the kitchen.

Hermione watched as he collected the dirty dishes. Sometimes she couldn't believe how incredible he was. She got up and joined him. Together they cleaned and talked about anything but her meeting. It was nice. They were trying.

The next day Hermione was more than nervous. She chewed on her fingernails and swallowed bile every few seconds. She knocked on Siegfried's door at 7:45.

"Come in," he said.

Hermione adjusted her shirt and took a deep breath. She opened the door and smiled. However, she dropped it as soon as she saw Paul. He was already sitting in a chair in front of the desk. He gave her a small grin.

"Ah, great timing. Mr. Douglas has only just arrived," Siegfried said, motioning her to a chair.

"Thank you," she said, taking a seat. She didn't look at Paul.

Siegfried clasped his hands and expressed stern on his face. "I must say, I didn't expect something like this from you two. I made it my first obligation to investigate this situation. Honestly, I didn't expect us to reach a decision this quickly."

Hermione gripped her chair. She thought she would collapse. She wished Ron were there to tell her everything would be okay.

"What have to you come to?" Paul asked. She noticed the shake in his voice.

Siegfried looked from her to Paul. "Well, since there is not actual evidence of foul play and it is merely hearsay, I will reinstate you both into the program. You both have amazing recommendations and records so far. I don't see the point in taking away what you both have worked so hard for over a rumor."

"Thank you sir," they said together breathlessly.

"However, if I do receive another complaint I will have no choice but to revoke my decision. So, consider this your only warning. Also, it will be marked on your transcripts," Siegfried added.

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. Though she was still in the program, she was sure there was a zero chance she would get the position over Laura with a blotched recorded.

"Thank you so much, Sir. I'm sorry for all the trouble and confusion," Paul said getting up. He held out his hand and Siegfried shook it.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Paul. You're one of best," Siegfried said.

Hermione stood up as well. It was hard looking Siegfried in the eyes. "I'm sorry about this too Sir. I never meant to cause trouble."

"Just let this be a lesson to both of you. Now, the next rotation has started already. You both have a bit of catching up to do. Hermione, you'll need to read up on a few procedures." He handed her a heavy booklet. "You have to pass the practice exam before you can start the hospital rotation and Paul, you and I need to go over some new policy in the morning and Richard needs to speed you up on what you missed with the group."

"Yes sir," Paul answered.

"Thank you sir," Hermione said softly.

Siegfried gave them a nod. "Let this be the last time we have to do this. You two may go."

Hermione held the booklet against her chest tightly as they walked down the hall. She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Do you want me to take it for you?" Paul asked.

"No, I can handle it. It's probably best that we don't talk when we don't have to," she answered. She sped up a bit but he easily kept up with her strides.

She stopped when they were in an empty hallway. "Paul, don't you think that after what happened you should back off?"

He nodded and looked away. "What about what I said? I told you I love you."

"And I told you it doesn't matter. I don't want you Paul. You have taken everything from me once. I won't let you do it again." She kept her eyes on him so he knew she was serious.

Paul shook his head. "If it will help I'll switch rotations."

She shrugged, "What are you talking about?"

He smiled, "I'll switch rotations so I won't be the one advising you. That way we can continue this without worrying about getting caught."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Paul, what is the matter with you? Did you not understand me? I want nothing to do with you."

"I fucked up okay? I know I ruined us but you don't understand. It hurt me to do it. I've grown up since then. I'm better now," he explained.

"I don't care what you are Paul. What we had was a mistake. It's over now and I'm happy. I'm with Ron and I love him. I want him Paul. I don't want you." More than ever, she wished Ron were around.

"Hermione, you don't fool me. It's obvious you love me too. Why else would you have risked everything? We can make this work," Paul urged.

Hermione backed up and rubbed her eyes. There was no getting through to him. "Paul, whatever we had is gone. It's over! Now, if you don't leave me alone I will walk back into Siegfried's office and tell him the truth!"

He frowned. "You wouldn't do that. You would be kicked out as well."

"If it would end you harassing me I would. I want this job but it is not worth my sanity! Do you really want to test me?" she asked. Paul opened his mouth to speak was interrupted.

"Hermione?"

She turned around. Ron was standing a few feet in front of them. "Ron," she said. She rushed over to him. "Why are you here? Is Nathan okay?"

He did not take his eyes off Paul. "Yeah, he's with dad in his office. I just stopped by the law enforcement department to drop off some regulations they wanted. I thought I'd come up here and see how things went."

Hermione beamed at him. She fell in love all over again. "It went alright. I get to continue but there will be a note of this on my record."

He made a face but shrugged. "It could have gone worse."

"Wow, it's been awhile Weasley," Paul said quietly. He walked over to them.

"Let's go Ron," Hermione commanded.

"What, not even a goodbye?" Paul asked.

"You'll get more than that if you don't leave her alone. You're lucky you got out of it Paul. You should take it and run," Ron said.

Paul's sensitivity left and his arrogance showed again. "Oh, are you giving me advice? This is coming from the tit that can't even pull off a good protection spell."

Ron balled his fist. "You know what, fuck you. It's easy to talk this shit here in the ministry."

"We can take it outside," Paul offered.

"Paul, stop it! Don't you want me to get Siegfried to handle this?" Hermione warned. She noticed Ron smirk and raise his eyebrow. "Ron, let's go. We're done here."

"Yeah, I guess I will soon you soon Hermione. Make sure you read up," Paul said. He gave her a smile and pushed passed Ron.

Hermione watch him. "I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay. It's not you," Ron whispered. "What was happening before I said something?"

She studied his eyes. "Nothing at all. He wanted to keep talking and I told him he should stop. I'm so glad you showed up."

He took her hand and they walked down the hall. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. As much as I told you not to worry I couldn't stop it myself."

Hermione laughed and squeezed his hand. "I was really nervous as well. I have to read all of this and practice before an exam I have to take. If I don't pass, I can't even begin the rotation. I can't believe how much I missed."

"Oh, you'll be fine. You have never failed anything a day in your life. You can study all day and night if you want to," Ron said.

"What about you going to work?" she asked.

Ron smiled, "Well, let's just say I'm off today. Kingsley is changing the shifts around."

"Oh, that's so excellent! Oh, what a relief," Hermione said. She was so happy Ron would finally be home more.

"Yeah, I mean, I still have to work my arse off but not as much, at least until he changes it again," Ron told.

Hermione didn't even care. She was too happy that she was back in the program and Ron was off. All that mattered was what was happening now.

When they got home, Hermione went straight to the kitchen. She laid out all the papers and packets from her booklet.

"Bloody hell, all of this will be on the test?" Ron asked as he made lunch.

Nathan started to fuss so she handed him a soft cookie. "Yes, and it's just a practice exam. We get the real one later."

Ron kissed the top of her head. "Well, we will try our best to stay quiet." He walked over to Nathan and kissed his forehead. "We have to be good boys for mummy. Can you be a good boy?"

Nathan giggled and leaned forward. He tugged on Ron's hair. His brown eyes lit up as Ron laughed.

"I think that means yes," Hermione said.

"Well, it better. I actually have some work to do too." He set the plate of sandwiches down and joined her at the table. "Along with those regulations, Kingsley wants me to write up some rubbish for the aurors."

"Hmm, right now I'll trade you. I don't know what half these words mean," she confessed.

"I guess it's out of the question for you to skive off this for a bit, right?" Ron asked.

"For what? What could possibly be more important than this right now?" Hermione asked. He licked his lips and gave her a look. "Oh, I know that face."

"Then you must know what I'm thinking," Ron answered.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione said. "What about Nathan?"

"You are an expert at putting him to sleep. It is his naptime anyway. It will help us focus on work. We won't be as tense," Ron said.

"Stop trying to justify it. It didn't work when we first started dating and it's still not working," she said with a smile.

Ron got up. "Well, why delay the inevitable then? We both know you want to. I'll be in the bedroom."

Hermione watched him leave. She exhaled deeply and looked from her work to Nathan. She had so much to do. "Alright, it's nap time sweetheart."

Getting Nathan to go to sleep was a lot harder than she thought. He kept fighting against it. By the time Hermione finally walked into the bedroom, she was exhausted herself. All the worry and emotions had taken control of her.

Ron was lying in the bed fully naked from what she could tell and was asleep. His head rested on the pillow and his mouth was slightly open. He snored softly. She giggled. Ron was really something. She reached under the bed and pulled out a bag. It held some of her stuff from home. She pulled out a camera and gently pulled the covers off him.

Sure enough, he was naked. His plump arse was pale and smooth. She bit her lip and took a few of pictures of him. They would be part of her secret collection. She quickly put the camera away and climbed into bed with him. She snuggled against his arm.

"I didn't know my arse was that incredible," Ron mumbled suddenly.

She kissed his arm. "Of course it is. I'm adding it to the scrap book."

He turned over. "When do I get to add my pictures of you to it?"

"You do not have any naked pictures of me," Hermione said.

He ran his hand up her arm. "You don't know what I have. Why are your clothes still on?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I was going to get to that but you fell asleep."

"I wasn't asleep. I knew when you came in and creamed your knickers over my body." He pulled on the hems of her shirt and she took it off.

"Oh, please, let it go," Hermione said with a sigh.

Ron chuckled and pulled her on top of him. "Never, I want to see this scrap book."

She unsnapped her bra and pulled it off. Ron sat up and kissed her nipples. She moaned and pulled on his hair. "Why, so you can wank to your own arse?" He bit her. "Ow! Ron that hurt!"

"Good," he said simply. "I just want to see it so I can add mine at the end. It will be great to look at when we're old and fat."

"Please, you'll never get fat," Hermione said. Se unfastened her pants and took them off. Ron wasted no time taking off her knickers.

"I can dream can't I?" he asked.

She lay next to him and he propped up on his elbow. He was so beautiful. "Look, thanks for trusting me about Paul," she whispered.

He pulled her close to him. "You don't have to thank me. I told you I trust you. I'm worried about him though. There's something in him that bothers me."

"I know what you mean, Ron. I swear I won't let him get between us again. I don't want to ruin everything again." She swallowed the small lump in her throat.

Ron ran a hand through her hair. "We'll get through this together, Hermione. I love you so much. We're getting there."

She kissed his neck. "I know I can feel something lifting a bit. I want that feeling to stay. We have to work. I have to make it right."

"You have to let me know if Paul fucks with you. I will not have him get that close to you again. Not after what he did to you." Ron wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She loved the feeling of his warm, strong body against hers. She felt protected and at home. She didn't say anymore. She simply nodded and rested her head on his chest.

Ron rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

They both fell asleep satisfied.

* * *

:) bless them.....thanks for reading and review! for the next part.

CRAZED


End file.
